


握住袭向你的星/catch the asteroids that come your way

by LiKan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 凯尔·雷纳了解孤独。在他还是个孩子的时候，深爱他的母亲不得不长时间工作以维持生计。在他十四岁时，他是最后一名绿灯侠。十五岁，他将所有时间都花在宇宙中，以至于没有时间在地球上好好交几个朋友。但当他无意间在瞭望塔听到杰森·陶德和布鲁斯·韦恩之间的一段对话时，事情开始出现转变。





	1. 太空人和鸟儿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [catch the asteroids that come your way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979837) by [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD). 



“B，得了吧！ _拜托_ 不要再逼我去那里。”

凯尔正往瞭望塔的厨房走去，他宁愿挥霍布鲁斯·韦恩的硬币来吃喝，也不愿意让他母亲在发愁他满宇宙乱晃荡的基础上再忧心他的伙食费，接着他听到了这句请求。

声音很熟悉，明显属于现任罗宾，但口吻十分陌生。就凯尔所知，杰森并不健谈。而当他开口时，暴躁和愤怒的情绪则占据了绝大部分，而不是现在这种抱怨幼稚的语调。他才十三，只比凯尔小两岁，却并不像同龄孩子那样抱怨多多。

凯尔不知道杰森是如何成为罗宾的，而迪克通常都在忙着暴怒自己被替代，没空解释。有时他会暗自猜测他们的情况是否相似。他猜测杰森是否像他一样在穷人堆长大，他猜测杰森是否也会忍耐抱怨，不想再为唯一的亲人增添更多负担。

“我们讨论过了，杰森。”凯尔毫不意外地听到布鲁斯回答杰森，他的声调平和，而不是身披斗篷时条件反射地操起的低沉嘶哑腔调，但仍然，凯尔感到有点惊讶。布鲁斯的声音柔和，明显的恼怒之下掩藏着一丝喜爱。就凯尔看来，他似乎还挺喜欢两人之间陈腔滥调的争执。“你和泰坦们相处是件好事，你可以走出哥谭，和同龄人共度一些时间。”

“我 _喜欢_ 哥谭，”杰森坚持，“而我 _讨厌_ 他们。”

凯尔感到愤怒。虽然其他灯侠们以对待伙伴的方式和他友善相处，但偶尔，他们仍然会根据他的年龄，而不是他作为宇宙守护者的身份来看待他。而在正义联盟，英雄们极少看到他战斗，因此这样的差别待遇也就更加明显。他们会经常将凯尔和其他‘孩子’放在一起，而不是认可他作为独当一面的联盟成员。

和泰坦相处的时光成为了他们之间的紧密联系。虽然泰坦们要比他年长，但他们之间的年龄差距并不大。他很容易就和泰坦们缔结友谊，即便作为星际守护者意味着他和泰坦们的联系并不如他们内部之间那么紧密。而他只是没有那么多时间待在地球上好培养出那样紧密的联系。

仍然，他们是他的朋友，听到杰森说出讨厌这个词足以惹怒他。

“我以为你喜欢唐娜，”布鲁斯说。“你不是才告诉阿福说你需要神奇女孩的周边来配你的神奇女侠收集系列？”

“我 _的确_ 需要那个神奇女孩午餐盒，B。她是最好的！每个人都知道这点，”杰森坚持。

“当然了，”布鲁斯附和他，声音中有一抹笑意。听到他的这一面让凯尔有些毛骨悚然。他并非故意偷听，在他听到有对话传来的那个瞬间他就本能地顿住了，但现在他感觉自己听到的是一场十分私人的对话。这绝不是布鲁斯会在和其他人交谈时会用到的声线。而更类似于年幼的凯尔向母亲解释他为她画下的那些动物时，她所使用的温柔愉快的声音。“如果是这样的话，为什么你不想待在旧金山和她一起呢？”

“因为其他人也会在哪里，而他们 _糟糕透顶，_ ”杰森争辩，在最后一个词上着重强调。

“他们不是——”

“他们是，”杰森打断他。凯尔就杰森对于泰坦们评价的愤怒，被杰森居然会打断布鲁斯的惊讶盖了过去。他和这两人的接触不多，考虑到布鲁斯对于凯尔作为绿灯侠负责处理的宇宙间的这些事儿都十分敌对，并且尽可能对哈尔敬而远之，但他知道这对于杰森来说是十分罕见的举动。在穿上制服时，杰森不总是遵循布鲁斯的指示，可即便他持反抗意见，他对布鲁斯的敬仰之情也是绝对的。他从未像刚才那样直接地打断过布鲁斯，或是否认他。“他们表现得就像是我不在那里一样。他们不和我说话，不和我接触。就算在罕见的情况下他们的确承认了我的存在，也只是冲我大吼我做错了什么事，这只让我生气，因为我又不知道我做错了什么事。我不是他们中的一员，而他们也不会花时间和我解释。我在那里学不到任何东西。我宁愿待在大宅，和你和阿福一起。”

他的话让凯尔僵住了。

凯尔的确注意到，当他和泰坦们在一起的时候，他们对待杰森的方式和他们彼此接触的方式，甚至是和他们对待凯尔的方式，都不一样。他从未将这样的行径视为残忍，但不可否认的，泰坦们排斥杰森。他知道被迫和不想与你待在一起，甚至是和直接表达出不喜欢你的人相处有多糟糕，即便这算不上有多残忍。他明白为什么泰坦会采取这种方式，虽然凯尔并不了解情况，但他的确知道迪克将杰森视为他的替代品，并为此十分愤怒，但听到杰森的评价，还是会让凯尔感到逐渐上涌的愧疚感。

他并没有主动参与进来，却也从未出手阻止，或是当他在场的时候让杰森感觉受欢迎。考虑到他们两个的年龄差距比起杰森和泰坦而言要更小，凯尔大可以接触他，而不是仅仅将他视为某个跟着队伍的小孩。

凯尔听到布鲁斯叹气。“只是周末回来。好吗，杰？你不必在那里呆太长时间，但是迪克从他们身上学到了很多，我认为你也可以。”

杰森沉默了一会儿才开口回答，声音听起来仍然气鼓鼓的，但比之前要好多了，“只是周末回来。”

“好了，现在，”布鲁斯说。接着是轻柔的击打声，仿佛布鲁斯用手拍了拍杰森肩头。“你想要在我们走之前去看看戴安娜，是不是？”

凯尔立刻滚了。

他可不想被抓个现行。

 

凯尔仍然剩余几天空闲时间在地球上，接着就要返回欧阿星进行汇报。和其他灯侠相比，他从履行职责中获得的休假要更多。军团和其他地球灯侠之间进行过多次谈话，并强调了无论他们在凯尔身上加诸了多少责任，他在地球上 _仍然被_ 视为年幼者。

虽然他很高兴能有时间休息，但他并不能在洛杉矶呆上一整个星期。他爱他的母亲，爱他那群在变故突生之前的结交的朋友们，但他们现在之间有了隔阂。原因之一即是，凯尔虽然尚未成年，但他已经习惯了在浩瀚的星系中独当一面，他肩负着家人无法理解的重担。出入瞭望塔的超英们和他的关系尚浅，也许不如他和家人朋友的那么亲密，但他们会更加了解凯尔的责任，以及这份责任会如何改变他。

所以在凯尔偷听完蝙蝠父子对话之后的这个周末，他仍然留在瞭望塔。

联盟的核心成员，换言之差不多就是联盟的创始成员们，正在开会讨论他们各自的领域内发生了什么事情。约翰和哈尔轮流出席会议向联盟汇报情况。

凯尔知道今天参加会议的是约翰。他希望他能够说服约翰带他去吃午餐。

哈尔，约翰和盖偶尔会带他出去吃午饭。这三个人大概是将他看作类似门徒的角色。虽然有时候他挺讨厌这一点的，但其余时间里他也庆幸会有这些人照看着他。

他喜欢和这三个人出去吃午餐，但有约翰在的情况下，场合会变得有些严肃，他会更容易将那些困扰他的事情说出口。经过一整周待在太空面对那些无法理解他的责任的人之后，和约翰一起吃午饭的念头简直无比诱人。

他打算坐在会议室的椅子外等着约翰，设下这些椅子的目的正是为了在秘密会议时让在外等候的人有地方休息，他转过拐角，发现其中一把椅子上已经有人了。

杰森坐在座位上，穿着深灰色短裤和黑背心，外面罩了一件敞怀的亮蓝短袖衫。不系扣子。杰森脱了鞋，黑色匡威甩在地上，他盘着腿，脚掌贴着大腿，凯尔能够看到他穿了一双暗蓝色运动袜，点缀着牛油果图案。他手里捧着一本书，整张脸都要埋进书页里去，但他捧着书的姿势让凯尔很难看清标题。

凯尔想到杰森和泰坦的困难相处，以及他在洛杉矶的那些朋友们，他走上前去。

凯尔站在杰森面前，问道，“你在读什么？”

杰森吓了一跳。他抬起头，脸上的表情让凯尔想到被惊走的动物。虽然他维持着坐姿，但他已经做好了随时进攻的准备。片刻之后，杰森似乎才意识到他面前的人是谁。他的表情糅合了惊奇和愕然，“什么？”杰森脱口而出。

“你的书，”凯尔说。他指了指上句中的物体。“叫什么？”

“噢。”杰森低头看了看书，惊讶还没有完全退却。凯尔不知道这孩子和年轻英雄们的关系究竟有多糟糕，以至于当有人在瞭望塔跟他搭话时，他会惊讶成这样。“是《三个火枪手》。”

“好看吗？”凯尔问。他坐在杰森旁边的椅子上。转过身，好让他能够在对话时注视杰森。“你喜欢吗？”

杰森小幅度地耸耸肩，“我还没读完，但是到目前为止我还挺喜欢的。”

“我还没有读过，”凯尔说。“它说的是什么？”

“你真的想知道？”杰森问，满脸狐疑。

凯尔点头。“想啊。”

“噢。”杰森沉默了一会儿，被凯尔的回答惊到。接着他回答，“好吧，这本书说的是有四个人——”

“四个？”凯尔问。“但是书名不是叫《 _三个_ 火枪手》？”

“是啊，好吧，那是因为达达尼昂还不是火枪手。他想成为火枪手，但他现在还不是。”

 

接下来又过去了一个小时，联盟的会议才结束。

凯尔一直和杰森坐在外面，听他讲三个火枪手的故事。

在这一个小时的时间里，凯尔好奇为什么会有人认为杰森是迪克的替代品，他们两个人简直 _天差地别_ 。

很明显，杰森热爱阅读。他告诉凯尔现在他读的是英文译本，因为他找不到原文版的副本。阿福想要帮他找，但布鲁斯在杰森生日那天带他去百老汇看了《悲惨世界》，杰森想要先读那本的原文。并不是说迪克就不爱读书，但迪克不会像杰森这样沉迷其中。他不会花时间用不同语言把一本书读上好几遍，只因为他想要尽可能吃透其中的故事。他不只爱阅读，他爱一切故事情节，以及其中的细微差别。当他谈起角色的时候会使用不同的嗓音，大幅度地比划手势阐述强调他的观点。他爱故事叙事的戏剧性，也爱故事本身。

另一方面来说，迪克更擅长交际。他喜欢被人群包围。无论他们是谁，结识了又有多久，他都能够轻松地打开话题。杰森则不同，他更愿意被书本包围，独自思考，而不是被其他人陪着。他似乎并没有完全 _习惯_ 和其他人进行交流。他对于自己的话题滔滔不绝，偶尔才会记得停下来让凯尔插嘴。有时一个话题会扯到另一个，杰森需要费点时间才能把对话带回到原来的主题上来。他不只是对凯尔这么做，这大概是因为他更习惯和寡言少语的人交谈，或是根本不习惯有人会听他说话。

杰森同样会显出一点狡黠。凯尔不敢确定，但他能猜到，通过杰森最爱的角色，通过他跑题时聊到的故事，通过凯尔说出能够逗笑他的那些话。并不是说迪克缺少这样的特点，当你当最好朋友是沃利·韦斯特时，你很难不具备这样的特点，但这一点在迪克身上表现出来是不同的。

时间仅仅过去了一个小时，但当约翰和布鲁斯走出房间时，凯尔已经决定了他更喜欢杰森。

迪克是他的朋友，他十分乐意与之相处，但杰森的性格与凯尔契合到让后者笑到脸颊酸痛。当凯尔根据杰森的描述，用灯戒构建出火枪手的小小形象时，杰森不只是笑了起来，他还会指出凯尔在细节上的错误。凯尔的艺术兴趣因此被激发出来，再去纠正细节，他喜欢杰森直截了当指出他的错误。他们坐在椅子上，脑袋靠在一块，阅读书上描述这些角色的段落。在那之后，凯尔尽可能重建出书中的战斗场景，这让两个孩子都露出微笑。同时，凯尔发现无论他对杰森做了什么，后者都会给他同样的回应。当凯尔因为杰森的批评而显出些微沮丧，不快地说杰森应该自己用灯戒试一试。他没料到杰森竟然真的伸出手来，挑眉等着凯尔将戒指交过来。这足够让凯尔大笑着摇头。

真是好时光。

那天之后，每当凯尔来到瞭望塔的时候，他都会试图寻找杰森。

凯尔很快就习惯了将留在地球上的时间花在和杰森待在瞭望塔里。

 

凯尔和泰坦们坐在瞭望塔的餐厅里。

正义联盟让泰坦们自由行动，但他们仍然会留神关注这些孩子。所以泰坦们得来瞭望塔进行汇报，尽管每个人都知道参加会议都都是那些他们早就熟悉了的超英们。每个人都没问题吗？他们是否需要更多援助？塔里的设施是否足够，抑或他们需要其他东西？

考虑到眼下这个季节，凯尔知道，这次会议同样是一个让布鲁斯和迪克见面的直白借口。迪克不愿意和布鲁斯一起过节，所以最起码这样一来布鲁斯还能看到他。凯尔猜想这大概就是为什么迪克十分不愿意来到瞭望塔进行汇报。他心知肚明为什么联盟要将会议放到这个时节，并且对于被迫与会这件事感到不快。

联盟中尚且还有几个成员无法按时抵达瞭望塔，所以泰坦们决定先去解决掉午餐。

“你这一次能够在地球待上多久，凯尔？”唐娜问，将他的注意力拉了回来，那边沃利和罗伊还在争执火腿和火鸡谁才是经典圣诞晚餐。

“两周，”凯尔回答。“刚好够过节。”

军团试图尊重那些对于灯侠们来说十分重要的东西，因为没有谁会效忠于一个蔑视你的传统习惯的组织，但四个灯侠不能同时离职。必须有人负责在扇区巡逻，同时凯尔和盖还要负责保护欧阿星，并教导其他人。凯尔对于这项工作来说过于年轻了，但他曾经独自肩负起了更重要的责任，并证明了自己，这让他在指挥系统中的地位上升不少。

凯尔原本以为他得央求其他几个灯侠和他交换执勤，好让他能够在节日回到地球，然而其他三个守护者早已做好了安排。哈尔的兄弟已经有了自己的家庭，所以哈尔会在圣诞节的前一周和他们待在一起，接着在节日当天独自巡逻，好让他兄弟的家人能够享受真正的节日。约翰会和他的母亲度过圣诞，接着负责从圣诞到新年到一整周的单人巡逻。盖已经安排妥当，所以他会在节日前的一段时间代替凯尔进行授课，让凯尔有更多时间陪伴他的母亲，接着调派其他灯侠来负责从圣诞到新年的授课。

“真不走运，”唐娜说。凯尔疑惑地哼了一声。“我们还想要和你聚一聚，但圣诞的时候大家都要散开了。我是唯一一个待在塔里的。”

“迪克不留吗？”

“他要回哥谭，”唐娜回答。“他会和蝙蝠女孩和她的父亲一起过节。”

“啊……”

“但是我们还是可以聚的，”沃利插话道。凯尔不知道他是漏听了火鸡火腿之争的结尾呢，还是沃利已经放弃说服罗伊了。“新年呢？我们可以一起去纽约！”

“纽约的新年就是一团糟，”迪克说。“你知道的对吧？”

“是啊没错，但会是很有乐子的一团糟不是吗？”

泰坦们开始讨论起了共度节日的精髓，以及如果他们真的要聚的话，应该选择去哪里，凯尔走神了。他不介意和泰坦一起度过新年，总比窝在他妈妈的沙发里要好，或是参加老校友的新年聚会，整晚都假装自己很感兴趣，但实际上他并不关心他们到底要选择在哪里庆祝新年，抑或是否聚在一起。

他的视线漫无目的扫过门口，恰好看到杰森走过。后者穿着红色裤子，红黑格子花呢上衣，外头罩着一件厚重的黑色运动衫。布鲁斯也是没有按时抵达瞭望塔的成员之一，所以凯尔猜测杰森是跟着来的。但布鲁斯并没有跟着杰森一起，他们大概是在门口就分开了。

“嘿，大伙，我得走了，”凯尔说，站起身来。他有一阵子没回到地球了。自从第一次见面之后，凯尔接下来几次在瞭望塔和杰森逐渐亲密起来，他期待回到地球的时候能够和杰森见面。他想念他。他不想错过这次机会见到杰森，而下一次就更悬了。“我们之后再聊。”

“我能吃掉你的三明治吗？”沃利在凯尔背后叫。

“当然！”

凯尔在餐厅里绕了好一会儿才走到那扇杰森经过的门口。

考虑到中途浪费的时间，凯尔又多转了几个弯才在走廊里看到杰森。

“杰森！”他叫道，加快脚步。杰森扭过头，发现是凯尔，停了下来。“嘿！”

“嗨，”杰森问候他，露出一个小小微笑。“我不知道你也在这。”

“我和迪克和其他人在吃午饭。”杰森的微笑垮了一点。凯尔继续说，“我看到你走过去，想看看你打算做点什么。”

“准备去图书馆，”杰森说。他抬起一边肩膀，给凯尔看他的书包。“我上个星期生病了，所以还有点作业没做。”

“为什么不在家做？”

“我一整周都被关在家里，”杰森回答。“我想出来出来走走，布鲁斯不介意我跟着他，只要我能做完作业。”

“好吧，我能和你一起去吗？”凯尔问。

杰森有点惊讶。“你想吗？我以为你会和泰坦一起吃午餐？”

“我想，”凯尔确信道。认为最好不要再在泰坦们的话题上停留太久，他接着说，“我不想打扰你做功课。我不久之前才升八年级。也许我能帮上你？”

“不久之前？”杰森重复道。他再次笑起来，更轻松，更戏谑。“你开玩笑吗？你是唯一一个只比我大两岁的人。而且还是高中二年级，而不是大学。”他顿了顿，接着补充道，“你有没有上过高中到底？还是为了超英活动就辍学了？”

“怎么可能？”凯尔说。他们继续走了起来，穿过长廊朝着图书馆前行。那里大多都是魔法书籍一类的，也有桌子可以让杰森专心功课。“如果我为了成为星际和平守卫者而辍学的话，我妈会杀了我。”

 

布鲁斯穿过瞭望塔的过道，往图书馆走去。

他并没有要求联盟——他的朋友，他如此提醒自己，他们这么做是因为他们是他的朋友——将泰坦的会议时间安排在圣诞节前夕，但无论如何他还是很高兴。迪克并不想见他，只是勉强允许布鲁斯在会议之后将他留下来，进行一段长达数分钟的尴尬对话。布鲁斯告诉他他们会很高兴看到迪克在圣诞节回到大宅，并且遵循老管家的指点，强调他本人和阿福一样盼望他回家。迪克回答说他已经和芭芭拉有了计划。他的儿子的又一个假日依然不愿意和他团聚，这让布鲁斯受伤，但他不会强迫迪克。布鲁斯只是告诉他，27号的时候他会去参加一个慈善聚会，所以迪克至少应该在他和杰森不在的时候回来看看阿福。

整个对话都无比尴尬，不过最起码他和迪克说了话，并确保了他安然无恙。

布鲁斯要求的也就只有这么多。

他心力交瘁，眼下他只想找到杰森。他的幼子一直都阳光灿烂，活力十足，足以抚慰布鲁斯一颗老心。他不是迪克的替代品，但他足以抚平迪克留下的伤痛。

也许他会带杰森去吃冰淇淋。杰森生病期间一直想吃冰淇淋，坚持冰品会缓解他的喉咙痛，但阿福毙掉了他的每一个请求，并递给他热茶。如果杰森按照布鲁斯的嘱咐在开会期间好好做完了功课的话，那么一顿冰淇淋是跑不了了。杰森也绝对能够完成，布鲁斯知道他对于学习有着超乎寻常的热情。

布鲁斯打开图书馆大门，走了进去。

他花了一阵子才在书堆里找到杰森。

布鲁斯惊讶又高兴地发现杰森和凯尔·雷纳坐在其中一张桌前。杰森的教科书摊开来，但书里夹着的练习题被扔在一边。两个人针对书中的某个内容争论不休，就图书馆的场合来说有些过分响亮了。

“你真的要相信课本而不是我吗？”凯尔问。“我去过太空，杰！写这本书的人去过吗？我可不这么认为。”

“我没有不相信你，”杰森说，冲着凯尔翻白眼。“但是如果我写下你给的答案的话，我会被判错。”

“但你会是班里唯一一个拥有正确答案的人！”

“是啊，老师又不知道。”

“写我的答案。我会给你的老师写一张便签，解释为什么这是对的，”凯尔坚持道，他仰倒靠在椅子上，张开双臂，翘起前面两条椅腿，开始念，“亲爱的……”

“洛克塞，”杰森说。他露出一个小小微笑，愉快，以及一点点纵容，他伸出手去想要拿他的书。

“亲爱的洛克塞夫人，当杰森在图书馆做科学作业时，我碰巧遇见了他，”凯尔念道，“我不禁注意到了您布置的课本中，在有关我们美丽星系的相关知识上有一些错误……”

布鲁斯愉悦地看着眼前这一幕。

他从未见过杰森如此轻松地和同龄人交流。

他的男孩身上有某种特殊的魅力和热情，足以吸引其他人。当杰森了解到韦恩举办的宴会通常会为公司慈善机构筹款时，他立刻停止抱怨，并且轻而易举说服了一位女士捐出足够善款，为韦恩企业资助的孤儿院进行改善。杰森对戴安娜的热爱被后者以十倍回报。亚马逊女战士对杰森的爱和杰森对她的一样多。即便他经历了过往的那些事，却还是能表现出足够的真诚和善良。

然而杰森和同龄伙伴相处却不太顺利。布鲁斯将他安排进哥谭中学，让他能够接受他想要的教育，可其他孩子不愿意接纳这个被他们视为街头混混的人。即便这个混混比他们要更加富有，虽然杰森无意用这点威慑他们。布鲁斯希望杰森能够和瞭望塔的其他孩子更加合得来，但迪克已经和其中的大多数人接触过。尽管大人们能够明白杰森并不是替代品，但泰坦们对于迪克的绝对忠诚还是将杰森排斥在他们的小圈子之外。

布鲁斯猜想这大概就是为什么杰森会选择凯尔。

凯尔是个好孩子，在太过年轻的时候时候接下了太重的负担，而不知怎的，他居然成功撑了过来，可他同样也不太合群。并不是说泰坦们不接受他，而是凯尔和他们并不一样。他们已然成人，不再亦步亦趋跟着年长导师前行，但他们还没有过凯尔那样重的责任，他们不知道作为最后一个灯侠，作为宇宙最后的守护者的感觉。其中的重担和觉悟是其他人无法理解的。凯尔在地球停留的时间不长，因此也没有办法向他们解释。

杰森和他眼中闪烁着同样的光芒。不是肩负绿灯军团那样的责任，而是试着让他的母亲健康活下来。他比起过去来说要放松了很多，布鲁斯和阿福一点点梳理他的问题，鼓励他多说话，但那份光芒不会消失。

无论他是否意识到了这点，这大概就是吸引两人不断靠近彼此的原因，因为某种其他同龄人无法理解的共同认知。

布鲁斯很高兴他们能够合得来。朋友会让这份职责更加轻松。

“您真诚的，”凯尔说，趁着布鲁斯走神的时候，带着戏剧化的华丽腔调结束了这封信。“最俊美天才的绿灯侠。”

“是啊，因为她有什么理由不相信我恰巧在图书馆碰见了一个灯侠，而他又 _恰巧_ 注意到我的课本上写错了几颗星星。”

“我会给你盖上正联官方印章。她非得相信不可。”凯尔倾身向前，椅腿重新回到地面。他偷看杰森写下的纸页，接着大叫，“杰！你写的是错误答案！”

“是啊。”

凯尔挤了过去，伸手要抢过杰森的笔亲自纠正错误，布鲁斯转身离开了房间。

他可以再去和克拉克和戴安娜聊一会儿。

稍后再来接杰森也不迟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：  
> 1） 嗨大伙！我真的很想写一篇JayKyle同人，我实际上很喜欢年幼版杰森和凯尔合得来的这个设定。他们遇见彼此，使对方变得更好同时更坏。  
> 2） 我最初的梗概是，“凯尔和杰森成为朋友（并终成为恋人）因为操迪克有一整队的朋友而杰森什么也冇。”  
> 3） 所以我在年龄和设定上稍微改动了一下。现在这篇同人中，凯尔在十五岁左右，杰森十三岁，而迪克和泰坦在十七八岁之间。凯尔是一名绿灯，但因为他年轻了很多，其他地球上的灯侠会更照看着他一点。但因为他们更像是父亲/兄长的角色，所以他和迪克和其他人处在朋友位置。  
> 4） 年操对于凯尔来说给了他的故事更深的层次，我认为。因为他曾经独自负责过整个军团，所以如果他是个青少年的话，这件事会更令人敬佩（倒不是说之前就不是了）。希望你们同样喜欢这个设定。以及，希望我平衡好了“凯尔是一名绿灯并经历了一些狗屎事情”和“凯尔仍然是十五岁青少年”。  
> 5） 泰坦戏份可能有点重？我的确不太熟知整个绿灯宇宙。一般来说我只阅读和凯尔相关的漫画期数。我也看过一些有灯团角色的动画，但仅此而已。  
> 6） 章节数好像有点不受控制了？我不知道这文会连载多长，但我会尽我所能！  
> 7） 你知道DC的时间线吧？现在就像DC一样扔掉时间线吧。时间线和本文冇关系。  
> 8） 我在返回大学途中写完了本章末尾。所以可能会有一些编辑问题。请随时指出我的错误。  
> 9） 本同人开始于2007年八月，在杰森的十三岁生日之后。凯尔十五。一章的时间跨度大概三个星期左右，但我会尽量通过衣着和事件描述来体现时间感。  
> 10） 文名灵感来源于Antgione的Dear Spaceman #3 ，我爱死了。


	2. 最好最最好的朋友

凯尔和杰森面对面坐在瞭望塔的某条长廊里。

杰森穿着哥谭黑暗骑士长袖衫和浅色牛仔裤。衣服正面是深灰色，黑色袖管上有两道黄色杠。原本外头罩着的那件帽衫不知何时被他脱下来坐在屁股底下当成垫子。又是一次漫长的联盟会议，两人没有在房间里等着，而是随意选择了一条没什么人经过的长廊。

凯尔的黑色帽衫正面印着‘僵尸吃人’字样，字体类似地铁标识。下面配了一条深色牛仔裤。

凯尔手里拿着杰森的DS在玩《口袋妖怪钻石》。因为他在圣诞节提到他很生气自己错过了最新的口袋妖怪游戏，杰森承诺会把他那份带过来给凯尔玩，考虑到后者觉得买一个游戏系统是完全没有意义的，因为大多数游戏系统在太空环境根本玩不起来，而且他在地球上也没有太多时间享受游戏本身。

杰森的腿抻直了，凯尔盘着腿。两个人肩碰肩坐着，杰森凑过去看凯尔手里捧着在玩的游戏机。

“呃啊，”凯尔呻吟起来，拖长了尾音，看着他最后一个口袋妖怪连续第六次昏倒。“我打不过去。”

“我告诉你用别的口袋妖怪了，”杰森说。“或者如果你坚持要用没那么好用的口袋妖怪的话，最起码先去升级。”

“听着，它们不需要那么好用。好看就行了，我只看脸，”凯尔回答。没办法，天性使然。大多数口袋妖怪的设计都很简洁，但凯尔并不觉得这有损于其中一些口袋妖怪的美丽。

“你可以去收集可爱的普通妖怪，”杰森指出。

“长耳兔和我的电栗鼠根本没法比好吗，”凯尔回答。

“那就去升级，”杰森说。“否则你没法通过阿宁的道馆。”

凯尔再次呻吟起来，终于投降了。“好吧。”

两人再次安静下来，凯尔操纵他的角色离开帷幔市，在周边地区训练他的口袋妖怪。

接着杰森的肚子叫起来，打破了沉默。

“呃，”杰森叫道。凯尔瞥向他，看着杰森一手捂住肚子。

“饿了？”凯尔问。杰森点点头，他说，“如果你想的话，我们可以去餐厅吃饭。”

他们坐在长廊上是为了让凯尔在打游戏的时候不被其他人打扰，但凯尔不介意他们去餐厅继续。塔里没有多少人会在乎他们在餐厅打游戏，更不会来打扰他们。

“我不想去，”杰森说。“布鲁斯和我最近几天都在塔里，因为他在帮克拉克弄个什么东西，而我已经吃腻了餐厅里的东西。我宁愿等到布鲁斯开完会，看他带我回家的时候能不能买几本新书。如果我们经过大宅的话，阿福会给我做吃的。”

凯尔考虑了一会儿。宇宙一片和平，并没有什么跨星际危机发生，但无论布鲁斯和克拉克在忙的是什么事情，它一定足够重要，因为现在大多数联盟成员都参与了进来。凯尔实际上是和约翰一起过来的，年长者灯侠来瞭望塔开会。约翰将他留在这里和杰森聊天，并且告诉他开完会之后他会告诉凯尔发生了什么事情。

尽管凯尔现在一无所知，他还是觉得这个会议不会结束太早。

“为什么不去吃点东西呢？不去餐厅，出去吃点东西如何？”凯尔建议道。杰森看起来被这个主意稍微惊到了。凯尔真的不能怪他。他们之前从来没有在瞭望塔外面玩过。不是因为凯尔不想去。因为通常当他们同时出现在瞭望塔时，杰森不确定布鲁斯还有多久才会来接他返回哥谭。而在塔里晃荡总比出去要方便。他迅速存档，接着将杰森的DS合上，推着他站起来。“走吧。我请客。”

 

“你打算吃什么？”凯尔问。

两个人从洛杉矶的基地走到附近的一家小餐馆里。

这地方有点过分高级，已经超出了凯尔的舒适区，他并非生活在洛杉矶最落魄的街区，但他们家也没有富裕到能住在城郊。凯尔最初几次离开基地时，对周围总感觉格格不入，脱下制服，他只是一个青少年，夹在一群游人和政客之间显得十分突兀，所以他开始在附近寻找能够让他融入其中的地方。

Heroes就是他找到的。很小的一家家庭经营餐馆，侍应的制服都在某种程度上对应了正联的超英们。通常来说这里该挤满了游客才对，但餐馆坐落在洛杉矶蜿蜒街道的尽头，难找的地点将客流量减少到了足够让凯尔忍受的地步。很俗气，但是那种每每让凯尔想要大笑的俗气。他认为这是杰森会喜欢的那种俗气。

考虑到他们走进餐馆时杰森脸上乍然一亮的表情，以及他拽着凯尔的手落座的方式来看，凯尔这次猜对了。他们的女侍应穿着神奇女侠的制服。

“蝙蝠卷饼，”杰森说，声音里的快乐几乎要满溢出来。他咯咯笑了一阵，重复道，“ _蝙蝠卷饼。_ ”

凯尔低头看着自己那份菜单，他的微笑扩大，因为杰森的快乐简直有传染性。“那我就要一份海王拼盘好了。我好久没吃过海鲜了。”

“太空里没有海鲜吗？”杰森问。他仍然在读菜单，扫视着一系列名字离奇的菜品，但现在他抬起头看向凯尔。

“有啊，”凯尔说。“但是太空鱼很奇怪了，有点会吓到我。”

“鱼还会吓到你？”杰森挑起眉毛。

“深海鱼是很 _吓人_ 的，杰，”凯尔坚持道。“如果是深海太空鱼的话就更吓人了，因为其他星球上到处都是稀奇古怪的物种。比如有一种太空鱼只能生存在放射性物质里。”

“但也只是鱼而已啊。”

“杰森，”凯尔感叹。“杰森，总有一天我要带你和我一起去太空，然后我们要去1402扇区。”

“1402扇区有什么？”

“差不多全部都是水生植物，”凯尔解释。“那里生活着一种高智慧的水生生命形态，也属于我们辖下的扇区之一，但那个星球上的主要生命形态还是鱼，其中有一些鱼简直怪得出奇了。”

“所以你想带我去太空看鱼？”

“不错，那样你就会明白为什么太空鱼会这么吓人，以及为什么我不吃它们。”

“我很确定你对海鲜表现的过分戏剧化了，”杰森说，“但是去太空还是挺酷的。B和我也旅行过，只不过是在地球上而已。”

“无聊，”凯尔嗤道。“太空要酷多了。”

“太空的确很酷，但哥谭才不无聊，”杰森说。“比如当你不在的时候，谜语人突然从阿卡姆逃了出来，想要重新捉住他简直刺激得要命。”

“噢，有意思，”凯尔说。他合上菜单暂时放在一边，已经决定好了自己要吃的东西，倾身将手臂搭在桌上。杰森要说的故事总是很让人期待。就算是最无聊的故事被他讲出来也会引得人不由得全神贯注起来。“再多说一点。”

“好吧，一开始B和我在联邦银行的屋顶上……”

 

那天的午餐似乎成为了他们友谊进一步的催化剂。他们共聚的活动范围不再局限于瞭望塔内。虽然两人仍然会在塔里消磨时光，但当凯尔回到地球上，并知道布鲁斯也在的时候，他们两个会一起出去做点别的事情。

天气转凉后，他们便转向了能够活动暖身的事情。他们会去一家小小老旧的书店，杰森严肃地浏览着书架上的每一个标题，仿佛买书是关乎生死的重大抉择。凯尔则安稳地坐在扶手椅里，等着杰森选好书。他的腿上摊着一本素描本，听杰森大声念出不同书籍的分类区域，并偶尔涂绘出他描述的场景。有时候他们会去基地附近的美术馆。凯尔对艺术史的了解并不多，他更喜欢创作自己的艺术，但他会告诉杰森那一点点他所知道关于艺术的知识。他们经常会就作品本身或是艺术家来编造故事。坐在艺术馆里肆意狂想的感觉简直妙极了。如果他们能够停留的时间更长，那么两人会搭乘国际间爆音通道，靠着杰森的语言天赋去比利时玩。他们坐在一家小小咖啡厅里，喝着过分甜腻的热可可，热烈讨论薄荷到底好不好吃。

偶尔，他们决定挑战严寒天气，做一些有趣的事情。谁也没有尝试过滑冰，杰森小时候穷得负担不起，而凯尔一直都住在阳光灿烂的洛杉矶，所以他们找到一家户外溜冰场学习滑冰。或者他们离开瞭望塔决定去看一场电影，却被路过公园的堆雪人大赛绊住脚步。最终他们将时间都花在了雪人上。他们甚至都没能堆完雪人参加比赛，杰森懒得再跟凯尔争执究竟用纽扣还是煤块来当做雪人的眼睛，直接将凯尔的脸怼在没做完的雪人脑袋上，但过程还是很有趣的。即便是在争执的时候，两个人的话里也带着笑。当争执演变成雪球大战时，两人双双大笑起来，虽然他们的手套完全被雪水浸透，十指冻僵，脸颊因为被雪球砸中而刺痛不已。

起初他们在户外待着的时间并不多，但当三月份变得越来越暖和后，他们开始趁机享受外出时光。

一次，凯尔回到地球问候他的母亲，然后在塔上遇到了提着满满一篮子粉笔的杰森。两个人跑到公园去，跪坐在草地上，俯下身在公园周围蜿蜒的人行道上涂抹绘画。他们歪歪扭扭地画了几个蝴蝶和鱼儿，接着杰森开始画神奇女侠标志。而凯尔最终尽他所能在标志上方画出了神奇女侠本人，虽然他实在不习惯用粉笔画画，所以显得乱糟糟的。然后他们在女侠两旁加上了蝙蝠侠和超人。又一次，杰森带着凯尔来到哥谭的某块篮球场地上。凯尔并不弱，但他从来都不是擅长运动的那类人，而作为灯侠锻炼的更多是他的精神能力而不是肢体力量。他们的大半个下午都处于杰森在凯尔接不到球的时候狂笑，或是凯尔坚持让杰森再传球给他一次，因为他这次绝对能接住。

真是 _好时光_ 。

凯尔并不觉得他算得上孤僻，但他也不认为他再有哪个朋友能够像杰森一样让他喜欢了。

 

“杰！”凯尔叫道。

杰森和布鲁斯走过长廊另一头，但他听到了自己的名字，接着转过头去。他看到了凯尔，立刻停下脚步，脸上挂着巨大微笑。“嘿！你什么时候回来的？”

“昨晚，”凯尔回答，一路小跑到杰森面前。凯尔过去几个月一直在外太空。这并不是他和杰森分别时间最长的记录，但他离开时仍然会想念杰森。“我在我妈那儿过的夜，然后过来看看你。”

“好啊，欢迎回来，”杰森说。

“谢了。”凯尔问，“你们刚来吗？你们要呆多久？我们够不够时间去看电影的，因为我想去看刚上映的苏斯博士电影。”

“儿童电影？”

“是苏斯博士，杰森，”凯尔回答，仿佛这就足够解释了。杰森没怎么被他说服，但凯尔不在乎，因为他完全可以在电影过程中向杰森普及苏斯博士的伟大之处。“来嘛，我们一起去看吗。”

杰森张了张嘴，接着他突然沉下脸。凯尔困惑地看着他表情突然变化，杰森说，“我不能。B和我只是顺道过来，然后我们就要回哥谭了。”

“噢，”凯尔说，心里跟着一沉。

“虽然，”布鲁斯第一次开口插话了。凯尔有点被他的声音吓到，这才注意到他还在这里。他和布鲁斯相处的时间并不多，当事情涉及到灯侠时，布鲁斯会选择单独和约翰处理那些事，而此时凯尔突然就被 _蝙蝠侠_ 的存在震慑到了。“我们的确不能停留太久，但如果你如果没有别的事情的话，我们十分欢迎你一起到哥谭去看看，凯尔。”

凯尔和杰森都看向他，两双眼睛睁的老大。

“真的？”杰森惊讶极了。

“没错，”布鲁斯说。他微笑着低头看向他的儿子。

“真的？”杰森又问一遍。他眯起眼睛，凑近了点。“你认真的？”

“真的，”布鲁斯说，声音愈发愉快。“为什么我不是认真的？”

“因为他是一个绿灯！”杰森宣布道。“你恨绿灯！”

“我不恨绿灯。我恨哈尔·乔丹。”凯尔忍不住为此呛出一声笑。布鲁斯看向他，唇畔有一点笑意。“我也不是邀请一个灯侠前往哥谭，杰森。我在邀请凯尔·雷纳，我儿子的朋友。考虑到你们两个有一段时间没见了，你可以邀请他来过夜顺便聊聊天。”

杰森看起来彻底被布鲁斯刚才的发言震惊了。

凯尔感觉如果这个对话再持续下去，杰森的头可能会因为震惊过度而爆炸。

他清了清嗓子，将两人的注意力拉过来。“我会去的，如果杰森不介意的话。”

“我不介意，”杰森说。

“那就说定了，”布鲁斯说。“杰森，我去找乔恩的时候，你可以打电话给阿福，让他知道我们有客人要来过夜了，好吗？”

“呃……行吧，B。”

布鲁斯揉了揉杰森的头发，感谢地冲凯尔点点头，接着离开了长廊。

当他转过拐角时，凯尔问，“蝙蝠侠刚才是真的邀请我去他家了吗？”

“是啊，”杰森说。

“哇哦……”片刻寂静后，凯尔说，“你觉得他会让你带我去看蝙蝠洞吗？”

“绝对不会，”杰森回答。他转向凯尔，补充道，“但是等到B出去夜巡之后，阿福会假装没有注意到我们偷溜下去。”

 

昨夜结束于凯尔和杰森溜回杰森的卧室。

“我不敢相信它居然真的是个蝙蝠洞！”凯尔叫道，被他的发现震惊到想要咯咯大笑。“还有真的蝙蝠！”

“是啊，”杰森微微点头。

“我简直 _不敢置信，_ ”凯尔说。

“B就是这么一个戏剧女王。”杰森交叉十指，高高抻起胳膊，打了个呵欠。他稍微活动了一会儿，看向凯尔。“你还想玩一会儿还是现在就睡了？”

凯尔发出沉思的哼声。过去几周榨干了他，但和杰森重聚的兴奋，以及他们吃掉的大量糖果让他保持了活力，不过现在他放松下来后，疲倦感重新涌了上来，“现在睡吧。”

“棒，”杰森说。两人在潜入蝙蝠洞之前就已经换上了睡衣，窸窸窣窣爬上了床。杰森穿着蓝色神奇女侠水库，一条裤腿上点缀着白色星星，另一边则印着穿着制服的戴安娜本人。他上身穿了一件黑色背心。凯尔则穿了一条银色运动短裤，和一件印着圣诞老人的黑色T恤，正面的红色字体写着，‘圣诞老人的淘气名单。’“你有位置偏好吗？”

凯尔摇头，“没。”

“行。”

杰森不再多问，占据了左半边位置。

凯尔绕过床脚爬上了另一边，接着跟他一起躺下。早些时候他们抱着枕头躺在杰森的床上看《戴帽子的猫》的时候争执了起来，因为《霍顿和无名氏》简直是经典，而凯尔坚持他们要看DVD版，这样他就能向杰森倾情安利苏斯博士。“晚安。”

“好梦，”杰森说。

凯尔躺在床上，回忆着这一晚的经历。

阿福简直好得不得了，当三人返回庄园时，他开着载着两个男孩去看电影。杰森和凯尔买了一大桶爆米花和几包mm花生豆。他们把糖豆都倒进爆米花里，当霍顿试图保护他的三叶草时，杰森挑出所有红色的糖豆和凯尔手中的黄色作交换。

电影后，他们租了《戴帽子的猫》的DVD。阿福送他们上楼，还附带了饮料喝和一大碗分好类的糖果。杰森困惑地看向老管家，很明显已经习惯了年长的监护人叮嘱他饮食要更加健康。阿福告诉他，当有朋友到访时，偶尔打破规则一两次也无妨。接着他们将剩余的夜晚都花在了大嚼各类零食，以及看完了《戴帽子的猫》后，又挑了一堆他们想看的DVD。

距离日落很久之后，他们才偷溜下去蝙蝠洞，在那儿稍微玩了一会。杰森带着凯尔逛了一圈，并在训练假人身上演示哥谭义警的一些道具要如何使用。接着阿福过来将他们推回房间。

这很傻，但这已经是凯尔最近经历过最有趣的事情了。

宇宙的确很有趣，但他在太空中碰到的大多是工作。即便工作工作中的确会有好玩的部分，但那种乐趣和他在地球上与杰森共度时光的有趣是不一样的。

以及，好吧，让这一切变得更好的是，杰森不仅仅是他的好朋友，而是他最好最最好的朋友。


	3. 最后的边界

 “所以，”哈尔拖长音。凯尔看向他，暗自涌起一点不安。他不是故意要不安。只是哈尔通常都出现在麻烦的中心，而凯尔不想和麻烦扯上半点关系。“你生日的时候想做点什么？”

他们两人一同走在欧阿的大街上。凯尔早些时候负责授课，他仍然稍微有些震惊于军团居然信任十五岁的他去 _教授_ 其他灯侠，而哈尔路过带他去吃午餐。

凯尔沉默了片刻，试图理解这个问题，接着他说，“什么？”

“你生日的时候想做点什么？”哈尔重复道。凯尔没有立刻给他一个回答，而是面无表情盯着他，试图弄清楚这是怎么一回事，哈尔继续说下去，“你知道的，就是月中的那个日子？我们会庆祝你距离成人又近了一步？”

“我知道我的生日是什么时候，”凯尔说。

“噢，那就好，”哈尔说。“我还担心你会忘了呢。”

“你是个混蛋，”凯尔告诉他。

哈尔耸耸肩，接受了这句辱骂。凯尔感觉他已经习惯听到这句话了。他再次问道，“所以，你生日的时候想做些什么？”

“我们不用做任何事，”凯尔说。“我不是个孩子。”

“我知道我们 _不用_ 做任何事，但十六岁还是挺正式的，”哈尔说，明显已经决定了要忽略凯尔的第二句话。凯尔知道他们并没有真正将他看做一个 _孩子_ ，就像不会有人将泰坦们看做是孩子，但他们同样也不会将他看做是成年人。他们只是像对待彼此一样对待他，盖和他一起胡闹，哈尔和他开玩笑，而约翰向他倾诉他已经受够了他的那些破事儿，但他们在对待他时同样包含着关怀，那是他们在待彼此中不会有的。“我知道你妈大概会为你做点什么，但是大伙儿和我也想和你一起做点什么。所以……”

凯尔沉默了一会儿，考虑着哈尔的话。

在他的大部分生命中，母亲是他唯一拥有的亲人。当他获得灯戒之后，家人的范围则囊括进了其他灯侠。无论凯尔抱怨着他多么不想被当成小孩，但他却无法真正让自己拒绝其他人对他的关怀。他从来没见过自己的父亲，但他认为他和约翰，和哈尔，和盖所拥有的关系大抵和父子类似。他尽可能不让自己成为他母亲的负担，但他从未拒绝过那些她真正想做的事情，因为他是她的儿子，而她想要好好照顾他。也许这样的关系和他与其他灯侠们的关系不同，他也不知道他们互相看待彼此的方式是否一致，但他并不想否决那些人们因为关心他而为他做的那些事情。

“好吧，如果你想的话……”凯尔说。

“行，”哈尔说。“所以你想干什么？”

凯尔沉思着说，“我猜在太空里待一会儿还挺好的，不用工作的那种。你知道，只是享受我们身处 _宇宙_ 的这个事实，以及这件事有多酷。”

“是啊，我们都想这样干，”哈尔说，他自顾自点点头，“行，好吧。那就一次非工作太空冒险？听起来不错。”

“哦！”凯尔叫起来，想到其他事情。“如果杰森也能来就更好了。”

“杰森？布鲁斯的儿子？”凯尔点点头。“好吧，那……就有点困难了。我会和约翰谈谈。”

“约翰？”凯尔问。“不是布鲁斯？”

“你开玩笑？如果我亲自去问布鲁斯的话，那孩子绝对没可能跟我们一块走，”哈尔说。“最起码这样一来，布鲁斯还会考虑让他的儿子之一上太空。”

 

“凯尔少爷，真高兴能再次见到您，”阿福问候道。

“嗨阿福，”凯尔微笑说。他补充道，“我说过你可以直接叫我凯尔。”

“我知道。”他的口吻清晰表明他是不会改变称呼的。他的目光越过凯尔，“斯图尔特老爷，乔丹老爷。”

“哈喽，”哈尔回道。

约翰微微点头。在庄园比哈尔要受欢迎得多，他露出一个小小微笑，“你好，阿福。”

“我猜你们是来接杰森少爷的？”

“没错！”凯尔说。“他准备好了吗？”

阿福没有回答，因为下一刻杰森已经从他的胳膊底下窜了出来。杰森穿着一条黑色牛仔裤配蓝紫银河图案的T恤。脚踩一双匡威，肩上背着神奇女侠书包。

“嗨凯尔，”杰森唤道，声音急匆匆的。他抓住凯尔的胳膊，仍然没有停下来，而是拽着凯尔一起冲。杰森长大了之后一定会很强壮，这从他现在的身高和肌肉就能够预测出来，但现在凯尔仍然比他高出几英寸，并重了五十磅。如果凯尔不配合的话，杰森不一定拽得动他，但现在不行，因为凯尔压根没料到杰森会突如其来拽走他。“来啊。还等什么。”

“什么？”凯尔问。“为什么？这么着急做什么？”

“没关系。我们 _走吧。_ ”

在凯尔来得及回答之前，布鲁斯从阿福身后走了出来。他的声音并不愤怒，但仍然包含着一定程度的恼怒。“杰森。”男孩立刻松开凯尔，转过去面对他的监护人。布鲁斯挑眉。杰森大声呻吟，接着磨蹭回了布鲁斯身边。布鲁斯看着面前的男孩，说道，“我在试图和你说话的时候不要乱跑。”

“但是你让我好为难，”杰森抱怨。

“我让你好为难是因为我在乎你，我想要你安全，”布鲁斯说。杰森哼哼一声，仍然有些暴躁，但勉强算是接受了他的命运。布鲁斯看了他一会儿，接着叹气，他的表情柔和下来。“好吧。我知道你很激动，所以我不会说太久。”布鲁斯说，“记住你要听约翰的，好吗？以及我完全认可，并且会在绝大多数情况下鼓励你无视哈尔。”

“嘿！”哈尔抗议道。“我没 _那么_ 坏吧。我又不会让你儿子被关进宇宙监狱之类的。”

“如果你让我儿子被关进了宇宙监狱，你可以十分确定你未来将不会再有任何儿子了，”布鲁斯说，甚至没有看向哈尔。凯尔听到哈尔的嘴巴利落地合上了。“杰，明白了吗？”

“听到了，”杰森点头。“听约翰的，无视哈尔。”

“别惹太多麻烦，好吗？”布鲁斯说。

“我不会的，”杰森承诺。“我能走了吗？”

“还有一件事，”布鲁斯说。他走近了点，伸出手臂抱住杰森。杰森毫不犹豫地埋进他的怀里，用他的手臂环住布鲁斯。拥抱结束后，布鲁斯后退了一点，揉了揉杰森的头发。“好了，小鸟，玩的开心。”

“我会的，”杰森说。他冲着阿福招手。“拜阿福。”

“再见，杰森少爷，”阿福说。“我们周日晚再见。”

“没错。”杰森看向凯尔。虽然他们刚才目睹了如此感人的一幕，但他却说道，“好了，我们 _现在_ 能走了吗，凯尔？还是你想在我家门口过生日？”

“你是个臭小鬼，但是没错，我们可以走了，”凯尔告诉他。杰森回到他身边，凯尔看向布鲁斯。“谢谢您让他一起来，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，同他再见。“不客气。祝你生日快乐。凯尔。”

“谢谢！”

 

约翰不想带他们过分远离地球，因为那会意味着更多的赶路时间，以及更少真正花在太空中的时间，同样因为他们距离地球越近，那么当哈尔惹上麻烦的时候，他们就越容易向正义联盟呼叫寻求援助。最终他们来到了坦塔拉克，和地球位于同一扇区的大型星球。

周五，他们接上杰森后，在坦塔拉克的其中一个小镇上迅速补给了必需品。杰森和凯尔被周围的一切彻底迷住了，它们独特的服饰，奇异的事物，以及必须询问哈尔才能知道用途的古怪物品，因为他们完全不知道那是干什么用的，但在他们能够继续接触任何东西之前，就不得不被迫离开了。接下来的一整天里他们都在森林中徒步旅行，攀爬悬崖。哈尔抱怨连连，说徒步旅行是只有老年人做的事情，他们在镇子里能找到的乐子要多得多，但杰森和凯尔玩得十分尽兴。森林里充满了他们以前从未见过的动物。约翰甚至不得不抓住两个小孩的衣领才能把他们拎起来，避开某种能够吐出强效酸液的类似章鱼和蛇的杂交动物。杰森和凯尔为此抱怨了几分钟，接着立刻被头顶的奇异鸟鸣转移了注意力。

当他们抵达约翰带领他们来到的那个悬崖时，坦塔拉克的太阳已经落山了。悬崖面朝着坦塔拉克最大的海洋之一。这里的水域呈现出柔软的，类似泡泡糖的粉红色。这对于像他们的人类来说是有毒的，但是当这样的水域被日落余晖照耀时，则呈现出一幕辉煌的景色。凯尔立刻从包中掏出他的素描本，渴望捕捉眼前美景。杰森坐在他身边，拿出一本书，并不打扰凯尔专心画画。约翰拽着哈尔去搭建晚上要睡的帐篷，并且用凯尔的生日来堵住哈尔的抱怨，最起码他和杰森值得享受今晚。

第二天下午，他们下山回到了城镇里。接下来的一天他们都待在那儿，被完全陌生的外星事物包围。哈尔带他们去了一家餐馆，在那里他们吃到了前一天遇见过的的章鱼蛇。这是一种野生的有毒生物，但坦塔拉克的主厨研究出了如何去除毒囊并使其可食用的方法。这地方挺高档，但哈尔和约翰经常在这个星球上执行灯侠事务，并借此建立起了联系。当哈尔提起时，杰森和凯尔兴奋得不得了，但当菜肴被呈上来时，两人稍微显出了些许犹豫。最终，在哈尔的疯狂怂恿，以及约翰承诺事后他会为两人购买一些坦塔拉克甜食尝尝看之后，两人终于闭上眼睛大咬了一口。结果证明这是他们所吃过最美味的东西之一。

事后，他们离开餐馆，来到了大街上。约翰和哈尔带他们去看了户外集市，把每个摊位上卖的东西都看了一遍。有些东西的用途是杰森和凯尔大致能猜到的，有些则与地球上的相似，而还有一些就只能求助于哈尔和约翰的解释了。坦塔拉克上有着来自各个星球的游客，所以即便就连哈尔和约翰的不知道的时候，周围也会有其他人乐于为他们进行解释。

当这一天结束后，凯尔忍不住有些生气，这个周末竟然就是他们能够聚在一起的所有时间了。

他想要更多地向杰森展示这个星系，想要和杰森一起欣赏宇宙的所有美妙之处。

 

“杰！”凯尔叫道，隔着周围的熙攘人群冲杰森招手。凯尔站在一个出售据他所知是传统坦塔拉克艺术品的摊位前。他陷入了和这位年轻的坦塔拉克艺术家的热情讨论之中，探究起了两个星球间不同的艺术形式。杰森趁他聊天的时候逛到了别的地方去。“约翰说是时候走了。我们要去吃点东西然后回到旅店去。”

“啊？”

“是时候走了。”虽然知道他们该走了，但凯尔还是忍不住一手勾住杰森肩头，凑过去偷看他在看什么。而考虑到杰森的为人，答案实际上并不让他吃惊。“书？”

“不错。”

“你打算买一本吗？”凯尔问。杰森摇摇头。凯尔转过去看向杰森。“为什么不买？”

“我现在能读懂是因为我在使用绿灯科技，但实际上我并不会这门语言，而在家也没有人能教我。”杰森解释。

他看起来丝毫不在乎凯尔挂在他身上的方式，或是两人的面颊贴得有多近。凯尔同样不觉得这有什么不对劲。当杰森信任他人时，他会变得十分热衷于肢体接触，并靠近他们。凯尔在太空的时候几乎是绝望地渴求着接触，但总是拘束着不敢接触他人，因为每个星球的肢体习惯都不一样，所以当他和人类在一起的时候，凯尔基本上会黏在他们身上。对于人类来说，肢体接触是很自然的事情。

“你买过很多你读不了的书，”凯尔说。“你上次不是告诉我你买了原版俄语的《安娜卡列尼娜》来着？你也不说俄语，不是吗？”

“这不一样，”杰森说。“我现在不说俄语，但是有阿福帮我学习俄语。而我在地球上可找不到一个会坦塔拉克语的人来教我读这个。”

“噢，”凯尔低头看向杰森面前的书，就是在凯尔走过来时他看起来似乎很感兴趣的那本。标题并没有揭露多少这本书的内容，即便已经经过了翻译。从封面的设计来看似乎是某种童话故事。这本书厚度可观，凯尔猜测也许这种某种童话汇编。“真的不买了？”

“不买了，”杰森点点头。“书应该被人阅读，被人享受。如果我买下来又不能享受书里的故事，我只会感觉冒犯了作者。”

“真诗意，”凯尔说。

“这是阿福教会我的，”杰森说。

“嘿，小呆瓜。”一只手落在凯尔的脑袋上，稍微按了按。凯尔转过身，发现哈尔站在他身后。“我们是让你来找他的。不是让你们坐在这儿聊天的。”

“抱歉，”凯尔说。他的语意中包含着他所感受到的所有懊悔之意，也就是压根没有。他再次看向杰森投去最后离别一眼的那本书，接着从哈尔的胳膊底下钻过去。把哈尔的重量甩掉后，他一手搂住杰森，拉着男孩往外走。他能够看到约翰就站在几步之外的地方等着他们。哈尔跟在他们身后。“你知道我们要去哪里吃晚餐吗？”

“反正比不上我们吃午餐的地方，”哈尔说。“我们得去找点比奇奥马蒂稍微正常一点的东西吃。”

“那个章鱼蛇的混合体？”杰森问。

“是啊，”哈尔说。“约翰以为你们可能想吃点和地球食物更贴近点的东西。”

“章鱼蛇虽然的确很好吃就是了，”凯尔说，“但是那九对死鱼眼瞪着我总是感觉阴嗖嗖的。”

 

“好了，”杰森说，重新踏入客厅。他抱着一个巨大的长方形盒子，裹上了黑色包装纸，还附带气球、彩纸屑、以及颜色鲜艳的派对纸帽。“拿着。”

周日下午，约翰和哈尔带着他们结束了周末太空之旅。他们的监护人已经离开了，但布鲁斯邀请凯尔留下，好让杰森能够送出他的礼物。

“谢谢你，”凯尔说，接过杰森递过来的礼物。

“我是说，好歹在打开礼物之后 _再_ 谢谢我吧，”杰森说。他挨着凯尔坐在沙发上，盘起腿放在坐垫上。凯尔撕开包装纸，小心翼翼没有撕得太碎变成一团糟，杰森补充道，“如果你不喜欢的话，告诉我。我去给你换个别的。”

凯尔甚至没听到杰森结尾那句话，因为他刚好打开了盒子看到他的生日礼物。

“杰，”凯尔说，他的声音有点颤抖。“这是伦勃朗彩笔。”

“是啊，”杰森说。凯尔抬起头，看到杰森正咬着下唇，一脸焦虑。“店里的售货员说尤尼森的更好，但那种只有单色的彩笔，我感觉颜色多点会更好。”他顿了顿，接着问，“你不喜欢吗？不然我再给你准备别的礼物？”

凯尔更偏好使用铅笔，因为它们更方便携带，但是身处太空中，他会尝试其他类型的绘画材料。尤其是当他想要画下来的东西难以用铅色来捕捉时。他曾经在闲聊时对杰森提起过他开始喜欢彩笔，但他没料到杰森会为他买上一整盒价值几乎高达五百美元的彩铅。

“这简直棒极了，”凯尔说，摇了摇头。“但是它们很贵。”

“呃……是啊，”杰森同意他。“但我希望给你你喜欢的东西。”

凯尔知道杰森在使用布鲁斯的钱这方面仍有抵触，他还没有习惯被布鲁斯收养，也没有习惯他有着一辈子也花不完的钱，所以这份礼物的意义要比它的价格重得多。

“谢谢你，”凯尔说。他将盒子放在一边，手臂紧紧绕住杰森。杰森起初有些惊讶，但接着他回抱住了凯尔。“真的谢谢你，杰。”

“不客气，”杰森说，摇了摇头。

两人松开手，凯尔说，“我现在真庆幸我又回去把那本书买下来了。”

杰森皱起眉。“什么？”

凯尔从脚边抓起他的背包，拉开最大的那个拉链，拽出一个小包来。他把东西递了过去，杰森偷偷看包里面是什么。

凯尔解释道，“我让约翰回去把你在坦塔拉克看中的那本书买了下来。接着我去欧阿星把眼镜拿回来。灯侠通常都直接使用灯戒翻译，但是眼镜中灌注了灯戒的部分力量，所以戴上之后同样可以翻译。”他补充道，“军团已知的任何语言都可以翻译，所以如果你再去其他星球的话，就不用担心读不懂那里的书了。”

“今天是你的生日，”杰森说，抬头看向凯尔。“你不必送我礼物。”

“我知道我不必，但是我想这么做，”凯尔说。

杰森抓住包装袋，稍稍按在胸前。“谢谢，凯尔。”

“不客气。”

赶在两人继续开口之前，阿福清了清嗓子。两人双双抬起头看到老管家站在门口，另一边则连通了餐厅和厨房。“我准备了一些蛋糕，两位少爷也许想移步餐厅继续。”

“蛋糕？”凯尔问。“为什么？”

“因为你生日，啧，”杰森说。凯尔惊讶地看向他，杰森说，“我告诉阿福你周末没有吃到任何生日蛋糕，因为我们不在地球上，所以他给你做了一个蛋糕。”

“巧克力杏仁蛋糕，”阿福说。“杰森少爷说这是您的最爱。”

“噢。谢谢你。”

杰森动了动，从沙发上跳了下来。

凯尔还没来得及反应，杰森就已经伸出手想要帮他站起来。“来吧。如果我们不早点过去的话，布鲁斯肯定会把整个蛋糕吃光。他最喜欢的就是巧克力了。”


	4. 你失言的苦果

“凯尔！”

有人叫他的名字，凯尔转过身去。

迪克和沃利站在凯尔刚才经过的某个门口前。

“嘿！”凯尔回道，微笑着看着两人。

“你也嘿啊，”迪克说。他和沃利走向长廊里凯尔。“我感觉我们已经好久没见过面了。”

“是啊，好久不见了，”凯尔附和他。他回忆着，试图想起他上一次和泰坦们好好相处是什么时候的事。绝对已经有好几个月了。他从五月初开始就一直呆在欧阿星上，接着他的生日和杰森一起在太空度过，然后他再次返回欧阿。他才刚回到地球，而现在已经是七月中了。“真高兴能再见到你们。”

“我们也高兴见到你！”沃利说。迪克停在了一个可接受的距离范围内，而沃利脚下不停，直到他整个人都站在凯尔的私人空间内。他张开手臂紧紧抱住凯尔。“以及祝贺你十六岁了！”

“谢了，”凯尔说，回抱住沃利。

“我们本来想带你出去庆祝一下的，”迪克说，沃利松开了他。“但是你又不在，唐娜说你也不回她的短信。”

“抱歉，我不在地球上的时候，手机就真的没什么用了，”凯尔说。他们都有正联的通讯器，但那些只保留用于紧急事件。“不过多谢你们想到我。”

“你生日的时候还在工作？”沃利说，皱起了鼻子。

“不是工作，”凯尔回答，摇了摇头。“太空很酷的好吗？但是我一般在太空里都没有多少时间欣赏，因为我都在工作。哈尔和约翰带着杰森和我去附近的星球上度过周末。”回忆起周末的经历，他露出一个微笑。“简直有趣极了！我大概会去问问杰生日的时候想不想再来一次。”

沃利看向迪克，轻轻说了一声，“噢。”

凯尔也看向迪克，发现另一个男孩的嘴唇抿了起来，他的微笑比起之前要勉强得多。凯尔没有仔细想过这个，但此时看着他的朋友，凯尔想起来迪克和布鲁斯现在的关系僵持，以及杰森算得上是迪克的一处痛脚。

迪克似乎认为新罗宾是布鲁斯在试图改造一个更好的迪克，他似乎认为他让布鲁斯失望到，他的养父需要找到另一个男孩来塑造成他想要的样子。但凯尔和杰森与布鲁斯相处过，他知道事实并非如此。杰森和迪克是完全不一样的，如果有谁想将他塑造成除了他自己以外的样子，简直是天方夜谭，更不要说是把他塑造成像迪克那样的人。

不仅如此，布鲁斯很明显并不 _在乎_ 杰森是哪种人，只要他是他的儿子，能够一直健康快乐下去就好。

凯尔不知道布鲁斯对于迪克的感情是否也是如此。

“总而言之，”沃利说，试图转移话题。“迪克和我准备和唐娜一起去吃午餐。她是来找戴安娜的，不过现在已经没事了。你想一起来吗？”

“我很想去，但我已经有计划了，”凯尔说。

“和谁？”迪克问。

沃利补充道，“你应该带上他。我们大家可以一起去吃饭。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，”凯尔说。因为大概不会有比此时更尴尬的时候了，他解释道，“我约了杰森。我们要去吃冻酸奶。”

“噢，”沃利说。接着是沉默尴尬的一刻，“好吧，那就下次再一起好了，如何？我们很想你。”

“我会的，”凯尔说，点了点头。“我这个周末应该都会在。我找个时间去泰坦塔好了。”

“好主意，”沃利说。他灿烂地笑起来，因为沃利本人似乎就是阳光组成的，并且天生能够抚平一切事情。“我们到时候见了。”

“是啊，再见。”凯尔回答。

他飞快地冲着迪克笑了笑，迪克设法回以一个不那么尴尬，并且更真心些的微笑，接着他转过身离开了长廊。

他不知道为什么其他人无法理解杰森有多棒，但考虑到他本人也花了不少功夫才意识到这一点，凯尔猜这样也不是太糟糕。事情终究会水到渠成的。只是在那一天到来之前，他得在迪克面前更谨慎一点别提起杰森。

 

 

 

“你拿的什么口味？”杰森问。

他坐在凯尔对面的椅子上。他的那杯冻酸奶和浇上巧克力的肉桂西班牙油条放在了桌上。杰森穿着哥谭骑士的黑色背心，中央印着金色的蝙蝠图案，以及膝盖破洞的浅色牛仔裤。凯尔知道杰森和布鲁斯因为牛仔裤的事情吵过很多次，布鲁斯坚持不为破腿牛仔裤付账，但最终他还是投降了。而阿尔弗雷德，凯尔知道，对此并不是很开心。

他们在去年的八月底开始结识，也就是杰森的生日后不就，所以他们友谊的大部分时间都处于凉飕飕的天气状态。

现在就暖和多了，凯尔第一次注意到杰森这一年来长大了不少。他马上就要十四岁了，肌肉越来越结实，到处都硬邦邦的。他现在比凯尔要高要壮。他的手臂肌肉变得更大更紧实，肩膀也更宽阔，当杰森转过身去时，凯尔发现他的目光经常会流连于杰森背部的肌肉舒张，他的大腿也更粗。头发也变长了，在耳畔和后颈打着卷，偶尔还会搭在他眼睛上。偶尔，凯尔的手指抽搐着想要伸出拨开他的头发，好让他能够看清杰森漂亮的蓝眼睛。

他试图不要太频繁思考这代表着什么。杰森快要十四了，而凯尔则十六，所以困扰凯尔的并不是两人的年龄。他不愿深入思考他对于他最好朋友的感情，正是因为杰森是他 _最好的朋友_ 。他不认为会有任何事——更不用说是这种愚蠢的青春迷恋——能够值得他冒险失去他们的友谊。

“我点的时候你明明就在我旁边！”凯尔说。

“我没注意看，”杰森回答，很明显他对此毫无羞愧之意。

“那你在干什么？”凯尔问。“你明明在我之前点的单。”

“我在确定那个女人在我的冻酸奶里放上了足够的巧克力酱，”杰森回答。他站起来，倾过桌子靠近凯尔，重复道，“你是什么口味？”

“粉红柠檬汁和草莓粒，”凯尔说。

杰森唔了一下，沉思着。“让我尝尝。”

“什么？不要，”凯尔抗议，摇了摇头。他将他那杯冻酸奶守护在怀里。“这是我的。”

“我想吃吃看，”杰森说。“我也让你吃我的。”

“我不想吃你的。”

“那就不吃我的。但我还是想吃你的。”他愈发越过桌子，他的小腹几乎要贴在桌面上。他坚持道，“好了，凯尔。让我吃一口！”

凯尔呻吟，但还是屈服了。他舀了一勺酸奶，递给杰森。

杰森张口含住，嘴唇在白色勺子的衬托下丰满又鲜艳。

为了分心，凯尔开玩笑说，“我应该和沃利，迪克和唐娜去吃午餐。起码他们可不会吃我的东西。”

杰森坐了回去。他舔了舔嘴唇，咽下酸奶。

凯尔本以为他会就口味方面点评一二，但杰森却问，“你要去和泰坦们吃午餐？”

“不，”凯尔说，摇了摇头。杰森之前的口吻轻松又戏谑，但现在，其中暗藏着某种更深层的东西。他没有表现出愤怒，但他听起来比之前要烦躁了许多。“我在走廊上遇见他们，他们邀请我去吃午餐，但我已经和你计划好了。所以我告诉他们周末再约。”

“噢，”杰森说。

凯尔不认为杰森对于迪克怀有同样的困扰，可他同样也不明白还会有什么其他原因惹杰森生气。他知道杰森和泰坦们并不合得来，他只是没料到杰森会 _如此_ 被影响到。杰森看起来并不在乎他们是否喜欢他，只是不想布鲁斯强迫他和泰坦们相处。

在凯尔来得及提问之前，杰森又开口了。“粉红柠檬味不错，但是我不喜欢草莓。”

“什么？”凯尔说。“你不喜欢草莓？你是什么 _异教徒_ 吧？”

“我喜欢草莓，”杰森争辩，“我只是觉得不加草莓尝起来会更好吃一些。”

“你疯了吗？草莓才是它这么好吃的原因！”凯尔说。“没有了草莓吃起来会有点太酸。”

“不可能。草莓的甜味简直浪费了那么好的一口粉红柠檬酸奶。”

凯尔和杰森热火朝天地争论起草莓在粉红柠檬冻酸奶中的优劣之处，以至于他几乎没有注意到杰森比起平常的争执要更加消沉。

 

 

 

在那之后，凯尔并没有多少时间能待在地球上，但已经足够让他看出杰森的举止异常从那次冻酸奶之旅扩展到了其他地方。

杰森出现在凯尔从未想过的地方。简直就像他在故意避开他经常出没的场所，因为他知道凯尔知道他会在那儿。简直就像他是在躲开凯尔似的。

偶尔，当凯尔设法找到杰森时，通常是因为他们在瞭望塔的长廊里碰巧遇见彼此，凯尔得主动说服杰森和他一起玩。而后者声称他有作业要做，或是忙于为布鲁斯办事——那些他之前会为了和凯尔更多的待在一起而推掉的事情。凯尔曾经问过一次他推掉的原因，因为杰森比凯尔见过的任何人都在在乎他的学习，他知道虽然他们在一起的时候的确很有趣，但他还有重要到能够让杰森冒险成绩下滑。杰森的回答是，因为他的作业一般都能够稍微推后，而凯尔能够在地球上停留的时间却只有那么一点。现在杰森的态度却有所转变，只说明了杰森在为了某个原因躲避他。

即便当他们再次聚在一起时，他们也不会像以前那样高兴了。他们仍然会一起大笑，一起享受彼此的陪伴，但杰森更加沉默，不再那么活泼。无论他们在做什么，他的脑子里仿佛都被别的事情占据了心神，无法投入其中。

除了……凯尔不明白问题在哪里。

他以为自己在某次聊天时越界惹火了杰森，但他回忆不起任何类似的对话。杰森从不以这种消极沉默的方式来处理愤怒。他直面他的怒火。他不会对此小心翼翼。他尖叫，大吼，暴怒。如果他真的生凯尔的气，他绝对会二话不说揍在凯尔脸上。

凯尔曾经短暂地考虑过，也许杰森只是不想再和他一起玩了，也许发生了什么事，杰森只是……不再喜欢他了。他在这个念头冒出来的一瞬间就赶跑了它。

杰森很明显在因为 _什么事情_ 不开心，但凯尔不愿意轻易打破两人之间的关系。他们对彼此太过重要，他们太喜爱太关心彼此，他们的友情不可能就这样被结束。

所以凯尔的最好朋友是一个不开心的朋友，而凯尔完全不知道如何修复两人之间这个不知道是什么的问题。

这简直让凯尔生理性不适。杰森是他生命中最重要的人之一，仅次于他的母亲，而不能帮助他让凯尔感觉差劲透顶。

杰森是他最好的朋友，甚至比最好的朋友还要多出那么一点，而凯尔手中灯戒的力量比大多数人能够想象的还要更加强大。但他却仍然无法帮助杰森。

 

 

 

“凯尔，你还好吗？”

凯尔一直在搅拌盘子里的意面，试图找出是否还有邪恶的隐藏西红柿，接着他抬起头看向唐娜。“什么？”

他在和迪克，唐娜和沃利吃午餐。

杰森躲着他之后，凯尔在地球上有了更多空闲时间，所以每当他回到地球上之后，他至少会回到旧金山一次，和他们聚一聚。虽然考虑到杰森现在躲着他的频率，他们会面的次数已经增加到了两到三次。凯尔喜欢泰坦们，但他宁愿和杰森在一起。可是当杰森不再是他的首选后，和泰坦们在一起总比一个人在瞭望塔要来得好。

“你还好吗？”唐娜又问了一次。她看着他，表情温柔又担忧。

“我只是在把西红柿挑出来？”凯尔说，困惑地看着唐娜一脸不对的表情。“我是因为生病或者别的原因才不吃的。我只是不喜欢我的面里有西红柿。”

“她问的不是这个，”迪克说。凯尔只是看着他，更加困惑了，迪克解释，“我们前几次见到你的时候，你都表现得怪怪的。你看起来不太开心。”

“噢。”

“你不想和我们谈这个，”唐娜说，“但如果你想谈谈的话，我们绝对欢迎。”

凯尔安静了一会儿，沉思着。他不想让迪克不舒服，但同时他猜想也许谈论杰森会所有帮助。杰森喜欢唐娜。他们不像凯尔和杰森那么亲密，但唐娜不会像其他泰坦那样无视他。

“是杰森，”凯尔终于说。他专注在迪克身上。“没关系吗？我不想让你不开心。”

“没关系，”迪克回答。他的身体绷紧，露出了当他面对一个不舒服的话题时的紧绷表情。但，他还是说，“老实说，我不能说我会完全没关系，或者我能帮上你什么忙，但我们是你的朋友。我们想帮你。”

凯尔犹豫了一会儿，接着决定大胆说出来。“杰森只是最近表现得很奇怪。他不说话，也不想和我在一起。我认为有什么事情在烦他，但是我不知道是什么事，也不知道我该如何弥补这点。”

沃利唔了一会儿，接着问，“你确定是他有什么事吗？因为这和他平常的举止差不多啊。”

凯尔从未真正因为大多数同龄超英们不喜欢杰森而生气过，他了解他们中的大多数人已经和迪克相处了数年，他们有更加深刻的羁绊，但他却因为沃利的回答而隐隐愤怒。他张开嘴，想要告诉他杰森完全不是那样，而沃利会这么认为的唯一原因，是因为沃利清楚地将他和迪克的友情摆在了第一位，但唐娜在他之前说话了。

“不，杰森平常绝不是那样，”她说，摇了摇头。“他声音很高，很健谈。说很多话。他也很容易激动起来。简直像是没有办法好好坐住了一样。我总是很惊讶他有多热爱阅读，因为每次我见到他的时候，他身上的能量几乎都在震动。”

“难道不是因为他超级崇拜你和戴安娜脚下踩着的土地吗？”

“杰森没有崇拜她们，”凯尔反驳。他没有立场告诉沃利，杰森喜欢女性超英们是因为他小时候见过女性有多么强大，并且将戴安娜和唐娜看做那股力量的化身。所以凯尔只是说，“喜欢不代表你一定要崇拜。”

“总而言之，”唐娜说，瞥了一眼凯尔，意味着他声音里的怒气要多于他能压抑住的。“我和杰森说了很多话，让他冷静下来。你没有理由去质疑凯尔的描述，考虑到你甚至和他没有过任何交流。”

这句话足够让沃利闭嘴。

片刻寂静后，迪克开口了，所有人都吓了一跳，“凯尔，你试过去 _问_ 杰森出什么事了吗？”

“呃……没有，”凯尔回答，震惊于迪克居然真的参与进了讨论。

“除了阿福告诉我的之外，我并没有多了解他，”迪克说。“但就我所知，杰森生长的环境并不会允许他轻松谈论自己的话题。除非你开口问他，否则他自己是不会说出来的。”

“迪克是对的，”唐娜赞同他。“和他谈谈，凯尔。他要么会告诉你发生了什么事，要么会让你不要管。无论如何，他都会知道当他想要倾诉的时候，你会在那里。”

 

 

 

“好吧，你彻底摧垮我了，”凯尔说，看着他手里的计分卡。

这是杰森十四岁生日后的第二天。

原本，凯尔计划想要像上次一样在太空度过杰森的生日，但杰森拒绝了。他告诉凯尔他想要和布鲁斯一起度过生日，这一点凯尔认为是真的，考虑到在杰森第一次过十二岁生日的时候大概并没有做点什么，但凯尔认为他还有其他原因。毕竟，他也建议过做好安排，好让他们能够在杰森的生日前后从太空返回，但杰森还是拒绝了他。

所以凯尔只好让杰森和布鲁斯与阿福度过他的生日，接着在第二天来到哥谭，拖他出来玩。

他们两个刚打完一局夜光迷你高尔夫。这种运动还挺无聊的，但他们在这之前还从未打过高尔夫。凯尔的母亲尽可能每个月腾出时间来带他去做些不同的事情，但相比在洛杉矶的其他活动来说，高尔夫有些太贵了。他和杰森之前也聚过几次，并且一如既往的有意思。两个人都很好胜，而迷你高尔夫正是那种可以用来计分并贴在对方脸上炫耀的竞技活动。

“唔。”

凯尔看向杰森。

他本来应该沾沾自喜才对。杰森在赢了之后都是这样一个状态，就像凯尔赢了的时候也是那样。

他看了杰森一会儿，揣摩着早先聚会的时候唐娜和迪克给他的建议。他不想提起这件事毁了杰森的生日，但正因为这是杰森的 _生日_ ，他想让他开心。

“杰，”他终于唤道。杰森又唔了一声，看向他。“你还好吗？”

“什么？”

“你还好吗？”他重复道。“最近几个月来你表现得都很奇怪。你简直不像你自己。如果有什么事情的话，我想要能帮到你。”而杰森只是看着他，一脸惊讶，凯尔加剧攻势，“ _请_ 让我帮你。”

“我没——”杰森顿住了，他挫败地吐气。“我不知道你到底想要什么，凯尔。”

“我只想帮你。”

“不是那个，”杰森否决他。“我一如既往的时候，你告诉我你更宁愿和泰坦们待在一起。我试图稍微下调一点的时候，你又跟我说这种话。”他又重复了一遍，这次有了丝怒气，“我不知道你 _想要_ 什么。”

凯尔盯着他看了一会儿。接着他说，“我这辈子从来也没有说过我更想和泰坦待在一起而不是和你。”

“说英语好吗，凯尔！”

凯尔忍住冲动，没有指出就算他 _说的_ 是一门外语，杰森大概也能听懂他。杰森能流利使用三门语言，能够勉强听懂两种语言，并且正在学习另外两种。

凯尔回答，“我从来没说过那句话，就算我说了，那也是个玩笑！”

“我怎么知道那是个玩笑？”

“因为我喜欢你！”凯尔叫道。愤怒又挫败，因为杰森在冲他大吼，控诉着他完全不记得说过的话，他甚至都没有意识到自己仍然在连珠炮地说下去。“我喜欢泰坦们，他们是我的朋友，但我喜欢你超过他们中的任何一个人！除了你我再也没有这么想和其他人在一起过！除了你我再也没有这么关心过其他人。除了你我怎么可能还会这么愚蠢地暗恋泰坦的其他成员！就算我对你的喜欢没有和海王星一样大，我们也是朋友！最好的朋友！否则我 _究竟_ 为什么要更喜欢他们而不是你？”

随之而来的是沉默，他们互瞪着彼此，杰森所有的挫败都一扫而光，他惊讶极了，接着凯尔才意识到他说了什么。

气到口不择言。

凯尔死了。

他看着杰森。

当杰森只是回瞪着他，什么话也不说时，凯尔叹了口气。

“我知道我说过要带你去吃冰淇淋，但是我得回家了，”凯尔说。“下次见。”

他离开的时候，杰森没有叫住他。


	5. 为何你总是将逃跑视为唯一的解决方案

“别忘了在你回家之前先去瞭望塔，”约翰说，

“知道了，”哈尔说。他敷衍地挥挥手。“知道了知道了。”

四位灯侠坐在欧阿的一家小小餐馆里。约翰和哈尔保持着轮流值班，他们中的一个会在地球附近巡逻，而另一个则负责扇区中更远的地区，这样大家都能够有时间回到地球上。他们此时正准备轮换，而这种交替已经成为了一种他们之间的小小传统，四个人交接时一起去吃点东西，这样那个留在地球上的人就能够向盖和凯尔汇报家乡这段时间的发生的事情。这个聚会原本的目的是让他们能够了解家人的状况，但现在就只是成了他们在一块闲聊。

“我很严肃，哈尔，”约翰说。“在你去找吉姆前先回瞭望塔。否则你又会用孩子当做借口拖延，免得偶然碰上蝙蝠侠。”

凯尔正在专心思考这次分派的任务，他在学院里被训练绊住了脚，所以来的稍微晚了些，很明显约翰不会纵任哈尔和盖乱搞凯尔的任务，但接着在他提到蝙蝠侠时，凯尔的注意力回来了。他并不反对那个男人，只是因为蝙蝠侠让他想起 _杰森_ 。

自从他们上一次毁灭性的碰面之后，凯尔一直在避免回到地球。一部分是因为他仍然觉得伤心和被背叛，杰森居然相信凯尔会选择泰坦们而抛弃他。仿佛杰森收下了他们之前所有的相处，凯尔递出去的所有真心，却告诉他这 _还不够_ 。仿佛这是在对凯尔说，就算杰森是凯尔生命中最重要的人也没用，因为他所给的并不是杰森想要的。

另一个原因则是上一次见面时他对杰森说过的那些话。他无意像那样将自己所有的感情都倾吐出来。只因为他对自己的好友一直都默默狂恋，也不代表他想要坦露心迹，更别说是在那样的情况下告白了。他愤怒于杰森的想法，但这愤怒却让他更加想要抓紧他们的友情。

如果他回到地球，如果他去和杰森谈谈，听到他对凯尔的表白有什么想法，那么凯尔就有可能会失去这份友情。

他和杰森之间这只薛定谔的猫并不美妙，但最起码总比另一种结局要好。

“我不会为了逃避蝙蝠侠就不去瞭望塔的，”哈尔坚持。

盖嗤笑一声。“如果你这么做的话，我们所有人都会好过很多。”

“我不是问题所在！”哈尔抗议。“他才是挑事的那个。他总是一副自命不凡的样子，板着个脸还——”

“是啊，”约翰打断他。“但是你自大又幼稚，所以我觉得你们半斤八两。”

盖爆发出一阵洪亮低哑的笑声，凯尔忍不住轻笑一声。

“你怎么敢，”哈尔说，造作地做冒犯状。“我们是不是搭档，约翰？你真的要向着 _蝙蝠侠_ 吗？”

“反正我绝对不会向着你，”约翰回答。他不再看哈尔，闲闲地低头吃了一口自己的食物，那是一种附近星球上的肉类，凯尔认为和鸡肉相似，接着他抬起头，持续无视哈尔，说道，“我会在回来之前去探望你的妈妈，凯尔。她想知道你什么时候回去。你最近停留在太空的时间比以前要长了一些。”

“噢！和我一起回去吧，”哈尔说。“这样布鲁斯就会被你的杰森的计划分心，我就能趁机不用和他说话直接溜走啦。”

凯尔考虑过这个。

他仍然忧心于自己和杰森的关系，而无法做出任何实质行为，但他的确在欧阿停留得太久了，他也想念自己的妈妈。

“我和你一起回去，”凯尔说。“但我不去瞭望塔。我只是回去见我的妈妈。”

其他三个人互相交换一个眼神，困惑又担心，凯尔低头吃饭，故意无视他们。

但没有人提起出口问这件事，凯尔释然，盖转而问起了约翰能不能顺便去看看他的母亲最近如何了。

 

“所以我需要买更多冰淇淋回来，还是直接在你脑袋上来一拳？”

凯尔窝在他母亲家里的沙发上。他肩上裹着小时候就有的盖毯，腿上穿着毛茸茸的睡裤。洛杉矶的九月份简直热到人神共愤，但凯尔把空调调低到屋子里都要结冰了。

已经是深夜，凯尔关掉了屋子里的灯。现在还属于他熬夜的正常时间段，以及他母亲出去玩的正常时间段，尤其是现在他领了灯侠薪水的情况下，妈妈终于能够辞掉第二份工作，进行一些真正的社交活动，但天已经黑了。电视里也只剩下《法律和秩序》在播送。

妈妈和一些同事出去喝酒了，凯尔深深沉浸在剧情中，以至于没有注意到她回来的声音。

凯尔被这个问题稍微惊到了一点，有些猝不及防，也有些毛骨悚然，毕竟他之前还在深夜观看犯罪剧集，接着他环顾周围是谁在说话。他在看到她时松了一口气。“妈妈，嗨。”

“嗨，”她回道，露出一个小小的喜爱微笑。接着笑容消失了。她重复一遍，“我需要买更多冰淇淋回来，还是直接在你脑袋上来一拳？”

“我不知道为什么你要做任何一件事，”凯尔说。

“你整个周末都在家里，”她说。

“我在地球上的时候一直都会回家。”凯尔指出。

“别跟我顶嘴，”她斥责道，但她的话音中带着熟悉的笑意。“你会回家没错，但你不会在家呆这么长的时间。你会和朋友出去玩，而不是宅在沙发上。”她穿过房间，坐在沙发扶手上，冲他伸出手。当她用手指梳理他的头发时，凯尔靠过去渴望更多安抚。这让他想起生病时妈妈会拨开他的刘海，在他汗津津的额头上吻一下，或是揉乱他的头发，思考是时候该修剪一下了。“你待在家说明你在躲避什么人。你需要冰淇淋来安抚你受伤的心灵，还是需要我给你头上来一下，因为你伤害了那个你爱的人？”

凯尔很难对他的母亲顶嘴。她毫无条件地对他倾注所有爱意，为他付出了那么多，凯尔和她罕有真正的争吵。最起码当她在问问题时，她应该得到诚实的回答。

“我猜有一点点两者皆是，妈妈，”凯尔回答。她疑惑地轻哼一声。他有了展开解释的余地，但他并不一定要这么做。凯尔知道他有多依赖母亲，所以还是回答道，“不久之前，我对杰森说了一些让他生气的话，但我不知道他在为此心烦。所以当我意识到时，我们开始吵起来，这蠢透了。接着，我告诉他我一直喜欢他，伤了我自己的心。”

他的母亲轻叹一口气。凯尔呜咽一声，十分不高兴地意识到她的语调清晰表达出了她认为他只是在犯蠢。

在他来得及抱怨之前，她用手指划过他的头皮。这足够让他平息下来。

“甜心，”她说，“你是个非常聪明的男孩，但同时你也笨得要命。”她倾身在他头上印下一吻。接着凯尔还没来得及问她这句话是什么意思，她就已经站起来，朝着自己的房间走去。“好吧。晚安，我爱你，别熬得太晚。”

 

通常凯尔只会在家呆上一个周末，他宁愿频繁地回来待上一两天，也不愿意时隔很久才换来更长的假期，但考虑到他之前在太空中呆得有点久了，所以他计划这次在地球停留一整个星期。他完全愿意在家过着七天二十四小时裹着毯子追看地球烂俗连续剧，但周一时，他的母亲终于出手了。

她基本上是把他拖到浴室，坚持他换上除了睡裤之外的东西。他只有服从，打扮整齐，穿上了深色工装短裤和暗蓝背心，妈妈让他上外头待会儿去。他试图抗议，说他想在家多陪陪她，但她当机立断拒绝了。他的母亲告诉他她下午三点才去上班，所以如果她在三点之前再在这个家里看到他的话，他就有大麻烦了。凯尔嘟哝着抱怨了一会儿，但还是同意了。她微笑着亲吻他的脸颊，接着无情将他推出了家门。

他怀疑，考虑到他们昨晚的谈话，他的母亲在试图逼迫他面对自己的问题。但他选择无视这个事实。他没有去瞭望塔，那个有很大几率能碰到杰森的地方，而是联系了一些以前学校里的美术同伴出来玩。他们都更加随心更加自由。他们会乖乖去上学，但同样也不介意翘课。

起初，一切都很顺利。他们逐渐生疏，因为凯尔基本上不在地球，更别提去上学了，但他们仍然是他的朋友，凯尔很容易就重新融入其中。洛杉矶郡艺术博物馆开办了一场新的展出，凯尔不在的时候他们都去看过，并且彻底沉迷其中，所以他们急于带着他再去看一遍，而他也很高兴和他们一起去。LACAM之前的几次展览也让凯尔爱得不行，以至于他会拖着每一个朋友都来看，无论他们是否喜爱艺术，这样他就能够再看一次展览。他不介意这些朋友也对他这么做。

凯尔玩得很尽兴，他和朋友们一样享受展览，但他花的时间越长，他就越发现自己在想着杰森。

他想起他嘴瓢说出关于泰坦的那句话前，他某次短暂停留在地球上的时候。他的母亲手上正忙着某个项目，周末不得不加班赶工，所以凯尔和她在周五晚吃过晚饭后，就去哥谭和杰森消磨周末。他们两人去了曼哈顿现代艺术博物馆。杰森没有凯尔那么激动，所以他全程都挨着凯尔，一路上跟他窃窃私语。他会编造途经其他游客的故事，向凯尔诉说关于他们人生的虚假细节，惹得后者笑起来。等到凯尔看完满足后，已经是黄昏时分。他们四处闲逛，最后找到一辆小小繁忙的街头快餐车。他们买了玉米卷饼，边走边吃，凯尔激动地谈论着他最喜欢的作品，杰森认真聆听。之后阿福会接他们回到大宅。他们坐在沙发上，膝头挨在一块，打游戏看电影。杰森翘掉了夜巡，但他们还是熬到了布鲁斯夜巡回来之后才上床睡觉。

他想念那时的日子。

他想念 _杰森_ 。

也许，他的告白会动摇他们的友谊，以至于杰森恨他入骨，但同样也有可能，杰森只会告诉他，他对他并没有相同的感情，接着他们继续做朋友。凯尔也许会为他伤神一阵子，但他会挨过来的。

接着他们又会像以前一样成为好朋友。

凯尔十分谨慎地没有想到第三个结果，那个能够让他们的关系更进一步，而不是毁掉他们友谊的结果。

 

虽然凯尔早几个星期前就决定了他需要克服问题去和杰森谈谈，但他却没有真正实践行动，直到现在。前阵子爆发了一场大战，联盟中大部分成员都前去支援，接着他又得去帮助一名新晋灯侠调停他们扇区中两个星球之间的战争。所以和杰森谈谈的计划只能一推再推。

当凯尔再次站在韦恩大宅门口时，已经时隔将近一个月了，他坐立不安地等着大门打开。凯尔穿着浅色毛衣和牛仔裤，他焦躁地扯着毛衣的长袖口。现在才不过十月上旬，但哥谭似乎在试图让自己的情况尽可能保持恶劣，所以它用蚀骨寒风代替了汗湿黏人的燥热。

他等待着，咬住下唇，默默思考着他打算要说的话。他知道他能够实际按照计划那样为自己辩解的可能性微乎其微，原因之一是他不擅长按计划行事，之二是他知道杰森很有可能会在中途打断他。但他宁愿自己最起码做了准备。杰森肯定会说点什么打乱他的节奏，但最起码凯尔在前几分钟还是能够站稳脚跟的。

凯尔盯着门板，突然开始恐惧自己可能会立刻和某个开门的人对上视线，所以他强迫自己将视线移到左处的某个地方。

“凯尔少爷。”有人叫他的名字，凯尔吓了一跳。他再次看向门口，阿福站在那儿。他面无表情。凯尔在庄园内呆着的时间不少，他知道这幅表情有多么反常，这比一个皱眉能够表达的冷酷要多得多。

“嗨阿福，”凯尔问候他。他试图冲着年长者微笑，但他感觉自己的表情可能会有些过分不自然。

“我能为您效劳吗？”阿福问。

凯尔不知道杰森过去几个月里如何了。阿福肯定知道凯尔和杰森之间发生了什么事。而无论阿福对此持有如何态度，看起来对凯尔肯定不利。

“我想知道杰森在不在，”凯尔说。

“是吗？”阿福说，他拖长了疑惑的尾音。

凯尔十分想要就地撤退，选择直接去瞭望塔蹲守杰森。他见过的任何怪兽都没有当他的孩子受到伤害时的阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯可怕。凯尔私底下认为，正联完全是没有必要的，因为如果有任何星际入侵者想要踏足哥谭伤害布鲁斯的话，阿福会直接干掉一整支舰队，接着为了一劳永逸摧毁整个外星种族。

但仍然，他选择来到大宅，因为他想要在一个杰森感到放松的场合进行对话。凯尔已经逃避得够久了，最起码在他们说话的时候，杰森值得这一点点的安慰。

“是的，先生，”凯尔回答，强迫他自己不要在阿福的注视下动来动去。他试图稍微掩饰一下，说道，“我想为上一次见面时的发生的事情和他道歉。”

阿福看了他一会儿，考量着。他的表情不变，但移到了一边。“那么请进。”

凯尔露出一个感激的小小微笑，走了进去。他不想冒阿福中途改变主意的这个险。“谢谢你。”

“杰森少爷现在在他的卧室里，”阿福说。“我会带你过去，但我相信你们两个会希望能够独处进行这次对话。”

“谢谢你，”凯尔说。

 

“阿福，我已经告诉你不必等我——”杰森噤声了，他打开卧室大门，目光锁定凯尔。他确保自己在杰森绝无可能赖床的时间上门拜访，就算加上杰森的夜巡时间，他这时候也一定起床了，但杰森却仍然穿着睡衣。他穿了一条毛绒海军蓝的白星图案睡裤，以及一件长袖哥谭高中T恤。“噢。你不是阿福。”

“不，我不是，”凯尔赞同他。

“好吧。”

杰森动了动，明显是想要关上门。“等等！杰森！”

这足够让杰森停下来。“怎么？”

“我们能谈谈吗？”凯尔问。“拜托？”

“我有幸能够在这场谈话中说话吗？”杰森尖锐地问，凯尔对此畏缩了一下。“因为上一次你想和我谈谈的时候，你只是冲我尖叫，接着把我一个人丢在城里。”

“我知道，我 _很_ 抱歉，”凯尔时候。他有足够多的时间反思那次的举止有多糟糕。杰森完全能够照顾好自己，但这并不代表着凯尔抛下他的举动就是可以接受的。“我只是——我很伤心，因为你误解了我说的话，接着你把误解套在我身上，好像我不在乎你一样。我只是想 _开心_ ，想和你待在一起，因为那是你的生日，而且我还愚蠢地喜欢着你。”凯尔垂下头，避开杰森的视线。“接着我跑掉是以为我本来 _没想_ 告诉你那件事，我也不想冒险表白毁掉我们的友谊因为你 _是_ 我最好的朋友，我不会再想和除了你之外的人在一起。除了也许我妈，因为我真的待在欧阿太久了需要陪陪她。”

漫长的沉默。

“你是个蠢货，”杰森说。凯尔缩了缩脖子，因为他知道这句话是真的。“我没有——我 _现在_ 知道我误解了你的话，但是我那时候还不知道。我不高兴是因为我认为你说你更想和泰坦们待在一起，那群 _恨我_ 并且绝对不是我朋友的人，而不是选择我。所以，是啊，也许我以为你不在乎我，但那不是因为你做了什么。那只是我自己有心结而已。”凯尔理解地点点头，杰森继续说下来，“接着我们吵了一架，我甚至没有时间消化你说的那些话，接着你告诉我你暗恋我，然后就跑了。你没有选择回到地球上来好让我告诉我你 _我_ 偷偷暗恋你有多久，反倒逃回了外太空，而今天是我 _三个月_ 以来第一次见到你。”

“是啊……我没有处理好局面。”短暂的沉默之后，凯尔的大脑才收到杰森的话。“等等。你喜欢我？”

“是，你这蠢货，”杰森说。虽然他的话有够刻薄，但他的脸颊有一点点红。“我喜欢你。”

“哦。”凯尔能够感觉自己的脸也开始发烧了。他焦虑了一会儿。凯尔知道事情不会因为他道歉就回到正轨，但他不想再纠结这件事了。这个，加上杰森刚才的表白，让凯尔脱口而出，“你想去约会吗？”

“什么？现在？我还穿着睡衣。”

“你想换的话可以换掉，或者我们直接去看电影。反正漆黑一片，没有人会注意你是不是穿着睡衣。”

杰森盯着他一会儿。

接着他嗤地笑出声。“你是个傻子。给我几分钟换衣服，行吗？”

“然后我们要去约会？”凯尔问，就为了以防万一。

杰森点头。“没错。然后我们要去约会。”


	6. 你第一次坠入爱河是什么时候？

“嗷，”杰森呻吟。

凯尔滑了个圈转过去，看到杰森坐在冰场上。

他穿着贴身黑牛仔裤，海沫绿（seafoam）T恤和黑色皮夹克。脚上蹬着一双笨重的白色溜冰鞋，下面是四只脏兮兮的橙色轮子。他两腿分开岔成一个V形，两手撑在身后。

“你又摔了，”凯尔说。

“没错，”杰森冲着凯尔伸出手，活动五指想要抓住他。“拉我一把。”

凯尔立刻滑过去拉住他的手。杰森的掌心温热。布满茧子和划痕，那些大概是在作为罗宾活动时留下的。

他将杰森拉起来，“抱歉，我挑了个你不擅长还让你受伤的活动。”

“没关系，我总能学会的，”杰森说，耸了耸肩。接着他露出一个羞涩的微笑，“我忙着兴奋你约我出来，已经顾不上生气我摔了这么多次了。”

凯尔的脸颊开始发热。

他很确定此时他的脸上已经变成了窘迫的亮红色。

他选择溜冰场作为初次约会的地点，因为这是他们之前都没有做过的事情。过去一年里他们尝试过很多，而凯尔想要确保他们第一次约会时和以前做过的事情不一样。

他们刚出来的时候，包含了许多尴尬的手势和结巴交流。仿佛自从关系改变之后，他们已经彻底忘记了要如何正常交流。谢天谢地，等到他们穿上溜冰鞋进入冰场之后，事情就顺利多了。他们有时候仍然会结巴，但起码大部分互动已经回归常态。

“我也很高兴我约你出来了，”凯尔说。他仍然握着杰森的手，并不太想放开。凯尔的胃里紧张到翻江倒海，“你想一起滑着看看吗？”

“我们就是在一起滑。”

“不是那种……”他握紧了杰森的手。“我是说像这样滑冰。这样，如果你再摔的话我能接住你。”

“或者你会和我一起摔下去。”

“是啊，但——”凯尔不说话了。他脸颊烧红，可能已经红到发黑了。但是他 _真的_ 很喜欢杰森的手被他握住的感觉，所以他强忍着窘迫继续说下去，“我只是想牵着你的手，杰。就算我们一起摔下去也没关系。”

“噢，”杰森的脸也跟着变红了。凯尔不知道他自己的脸现在红成什么样了。不论如何，估计都没有杰森脸红得这么好看。“我也想……”

“很好。”有那么一刻，他们只是带着蠢蠢的羞涩微笑互相凝视彼此，接着凯尔清了清喉咙。他拉了拉杰森的手，“来吧。也许我们一起滑的话，你能够完整滑上一圈而不必摔倒。”

“我也没那么糟糕！”杰森抗议。两人紧紧牵着手，杰森不再是跟在凯尔身后，而是和他并肩滑行。凯尔谨慎地稍微放慢速度。基本上他只是拉着杰森往前滑，但他并不想加快速度导致杰森失去平衡。“最起码我也能滑一整圈吧。”

“真的？”

杰森沉默了一会儿，“好吧，假的，但是——”

 

 

关系改变后的最初几周里，两人都有点尴尬。

他们都想黏在一块，但他们已经习惯了作为朋友黏在一块。这种友谊一直都有一点点超出朋友范围，即便在两人都无意干涉的情况下，他们对彼此的巨大暗恋 _都_ 对这份关系造成了改变，但那样的友情和现在完全不同。没有什么能够动摇他们的友谊，而现在面对这份崭新的感情，他们不确定事情是否一如既往。现在他们的压力更大，需要为这份关系做出正确的决定。

更重要的是，两人都没有任何约会经验。

凯尔小时候有几个闹着玩的女朋友，但他十四岁那年就拿到了灯戒。接着突然有一整个星系要靠他来保护。他没能余下多少时间用来约会。在其他灯侠回来之后，他终于有了自己的时间，却从来没有约会过。接着他遇见了杰森，所以约会等于要减少和杰森相处的时间，这自然是更不可能的。

杰森的经验甚至比凯尔还要少。他小时候要忙着照顾他的母亲以及挣扎求生，压根没空注意隔壁有没有女生冲他抛媚眼。当然了，他有暗恋对象，但他从未传过纸条确认对方是否也喜欢他。哥谭中学里有一些女孩会注意到他，当杰森起初提起这点的时候，凯尔并不惊讶，试问谁能看到那双幼蓝色的眼睛而不心跳漏拍呢，更何况杰森的手臂结实到即便一公里外也清晰可辨，但学校里的孩子都将杰森视为外来者，所以他能得到的也只有女孩们偷瞄的视线。

凯尔讨厌杰森在学校被排斥，但他内心有小小一部分欢呼着没有人注意到杰森有多不可思议。他可没把握能够赢得过杰森学校里那些脸好多金的小孩。

缺乏经验，以及试图适应从朋友过度到恋人，使得他们最初的几次约会都有点尴尬，但接下来就好多了。

在不必猜测对方在做什么的情况下，一起共度时光会变得容易很多。

他们一起去看了哥谭刀锋队的比赛。布鲁斯十分抗拒让他们两个人独自去看曲棍球比赛，考虑到那些球迷兴奋时会有多粗暴，但杰森抗议道如果布鲁斯和阿福跟着去的话这就不算一个真正的 _约会_ 。凯尔不介意这个，只要杰森能够到场就好，但最后布鲁斯和杰森还是彼此妥协了。布鲁斯不跟着去，而是安排两人坐在他位于球场前排的私人包厢里，他也不开车送他们两个，而是让凯尔带着杰森直接飞到球场。比赛那天凯尔上门时，接到了一个从头到尾都打理过了的杰森。他穿着毛线衫，脸上画着油彩，头上带着坠有绒毛球的冬帽。可爱到犯规。凯尔整晚都拉着杰森的手，丝毫不在意杰森在赢球时庆祝地跳起来，高高举起凯尔的手，因为他压根就没想过要松开。

另一次，他们在洛杉矶，就在凯尔家附近，结果两人跑到一元店去买了一大堆便宜画具。那一整晚他们都肩碰肩坐在海滩上，画下自己看到的东西。杰森画得不赖，但凯尔的艺术天赋此时展现了出来。杰森在被彻底比下去时扁起了嘴，凯尔给他买了热巧克力和刨冰。杰森拒绝分享他的热巧克力，但却愿意把刨冰分给他吃，偶尔将勺子递过去给凯尔尝尝味道。在杰森准备返回哥谭时，他坚持要留下凯尔的画，而后者欣然应允，因为他总是很喜欢将他的画送给他爱的人。

他们还计划一起去滑雪，那是他们之前就试过并且十分喜欢的一项活动，但初冬气温骤降，阿福在凯尔踏入韦恩庄园的那一秒就告知他，老管家时绝对不会允许两人在这样坏的天气下外出那么长一段时间的。所以最终他们整晚都待在厨房烘焙。他们的辉煌成果包括三盘饼干和一个巨大姜饼屋，上覆了太多的糖霜。阿福带着笑意训斥他们弄了多大一团乱子。那之后，他们被从厨房赶了出去。接着他们温暖又舒适地看完了第三部圣诞老人电影。凯尔不能确定这是因为杰森用来裹住他的毯子太过柔软，还是因为杰森靠着他的大腿和肩膀太过温暖。

他们的相处又回到了仿佛约会之前那样快乐又轻松的状态。

凯尔现在理解了人们为什么会说和自己最好的朋友约会有多棒了。

和杰森在一起的感觉好到不能再好，凯尔不觉得会有任何人让他再有这样的感觉。

 

 

“我错过了吗？”杰森回到客厅时问道，手上捧着一杯新鲜热辣的巧克力。

今晚是新年夜前夕。考虑到现在是节假日，凯尔会比以往在地球上呆得更久一些，但他马上就要启程返回欧阿。凯尔想在离开前和杰森多待一会儿，所以他们决定一起等着时代广场的大球掉下来。

“没，”凯尔摇摇头。杰森朝沙发走了过来，凯尔踢开毯子另一头，让杰森能够掀开钻进来。凯尔靠着扶手，腿搭在沙发一侧，杰森挤进凯尔腿弯的空间里，和他靠在一块。他喜欢杰森温暖结实的重量靠着他。“你去了好久。”

“布鲁斯在里头做咖啡，”杰森说。“他强迫我坐在那又听了一遍规则。”

这是两人约会以来凯尔第一次在庄园过夜，考虑到他们关系的变化，布鲁斯也给出了一套崭新的规则。

第一条就是他们不能再睡在同一个房间里了。阿福为凯尔腾出了一间客房，而他不能再像之前一样待在杰森的房间里。凯尔感觉这条有点过分离谱了。虽然他们都是青少年，但杰森才十四岁。凯尔会想过很多关于杰森的事，但直到杰森更成熟一些，准备好面对这些之前，凯尔是不会付诸行动的。

“难怪，”凯尔说。布鲁斯一直在十分严肃地强制他们实施这套新规定，所以他不惊讶杰森会被抓去听小型讲座。凯尔眼睛盯着电视，说，“还有一分钟。”

“真的？我居然去了 _那么_ 久吗。”

“你都去了有十分钟了。”

杰森呻吟一声，重重仰起头。“我简直不敢相信他念叨了我十分钟关于我们不能睡一间卧室。”

凯尔轻哼了一声。他的确认为布鲁斯荒谬过头了，但同时他也理解他。如果两人现在在他家的话，他的母亲大概也会对他说出同样一番话，虽然会比布鲁斯更简短。杰森去了那么久很有可能是因为他和布鲁斯又吵了起来。

对此凯尔没有说任何话，而是用手肘捅了捅杰森。“开始了。”

人群聚集在时代广场开始倒数。他们也是。

“十，

九，

八，

七，

六，

五，

四，

三，

二，

一。”

凯尔转向杰森想要祝他新年快乐，但在他来得及说话之前，杰森就靠了上来，封住他的唇。

这个吻转瞬即逝，只是嘴唇上轻轻一啄，有一点不协调，杰森是突然偷袭他，所以这个吻的角度算不上太好，但已经足够让凯尔僵住，彻底不知所措。

杰森撤回去，脸颊滚烫，红得像烧过头的引擎，眼睛里闪烁着紧张神色。

“这不公平，”凯尔说。在杰森来得及误解他之前，他继续说下去。“我没料到这个。再来一次。”

凯尔设想过太多次他和杰森的初吻，却从未料到自己会太过震惊在那一刻失神。

他们必须再来一次才好让他记住。

杰森惊讶了一会儿，接着他的羞涩褪尽。露出一个有如太阳般炫目的微笑。“好。”

这一次凯尔主动靠近。

 

 

他们开始习惯亲吻。

当凯尔从外太空回来后，杰森会在他们通常的拥抱之后迅速地吻一下凯尔。在约会碰面时，凯尔会靠近在杰森的唇上落下一吻。他们都不是腼腆型的人，所以他们将亲吻变成了让另一个人安静下来的好方法。通常，杰森会回吻凯尔，接着继续喋喋不休，仿佛无事发生一样。凯尔对此毫无意见，只要杰森在这中途能抽空换气，让凯尔能够跟得上他的思绪就行。当杰森用亲吻来堵嘴凯尔的时候，他会笑起来，握住杰森的手，就像他们没在已经牵手了一样。他会换个话题，慢慢和杰森展开一个真正的对话，而不只是他一个人在自言自语。他们的方法不太一样，但每次都很管用，而事后谁也不会感到愧疚。

亲吻也不仅仅局限在嘴唇上。如果凯尔回来，发现杰森在夜巡时伤得格外严重时，他会亲吻杰森渗血的指节和眼底偶尔出现的乌青。杰森的身高窜得飞快，自从他们第一次见面以来，凯尔的身高就一直停留在五呎半左右，但杰森的身高正在无限逼近凯尔，他喜欢借助他新的身高优势来亲吻那些以前他够不着的地方。如果他们并肩走在路上时，凯尔说了什么有趣暖心的话，那么杰森会将手臂绕在凯尔肩头，将他稍微拉下来一点，吻在他的额角。有时凯尔会说一些尤其荒谬愚蠢，甚至激怒杰森的话，以至于杰森需要让凯尔闭嘴时，他会用两手捧住凯尔的脸，吻在他的额头上。

这些都只是轻巧的啄吻，凯尔对此完全没有任何意见。他喜欢在这段关系中能够交换亲吻，不管是什么样的都行。

无论主动还是被动，总是让凯尔心底洋溢着温暖的情绪。最初的那几次，他的嘴唇整天都会感觉酥麻麻的。简直无比美好。

两个月转瞬即逝，在凯尔察觉到之前，情人节就已经来了。

凯尔在情人节当天并没有回地球，但他试图在回来之后补偿杰森。

在最起码问了五次确保阿福对此没有意见之后，从欧阿回来之后的一整个早上，凯尔都在厨房里和老管家学习如何做杰森最喜欢的蓝莓巧克力碎煎饼。当他终于做出被阿福认为是可食用的成品后，杰森已经醒来下楼寻找食物了。他惊讶地在大宅发现凯尔，接着露出一个灿烂微笑，愉快地凑上去吻一下他。

杰森在吃早餐时，即便凯尔坚持他可以就吃自己那些做失败了的煎饼，但阿福还是好心地给他做了其他煎饼当早饭，接着两人在大宅里度过整个下午。他们看了一部电影，因为《克隆人战争》上映时他们算是还在冷战，现在才有机会补看，接着又玩了几局拼字游戏，杰森超级会作弊，所以凯尔通常会拒绝跟他一起玩。

夜幕降临时，他们穿得严严实实，凯尔带着他飞到附近的溜冰场去继续上个月告吹的那次约会。虽然情人节已经过去了，但冰场里还是绕满了晶莹灯光，四周都被柔和光线笼罩，某处播放着轻柔的流行乐，模糊又浪漫。这显得有些烂俗，但杰森的眼睛在灯光下简直闪闪发亮，当他开怀大笑起来时，凯尔感觉自己像是持续盯着太阳太久了一样。他们整晚都在滑冰，直到脸颊和鼻尖冻得通红，手掌因为紧紧握在一起而洋溢着暖意。

当凯尔带着杰森回到韦恩庄园时，刚好踩上杰森的宵禁时间，杰森扑扑吻了他许多下，感谢他这么精彩的一晚，并且发誓明年他绝对会为凯尔想出同样好的点子来。凯尔试图争辩，但杰森只是再次吻他，接着急急赶回了屋里，免得因为超过门禁时间而被禁足无法夜巡。

凯尔仍然愧疚他因为不在地球错过了情人节，但就算有些迟到，他也认为今晚的确算得上相当美妙。

 

 

凯尔探头看进瞭望塔的图书馆，扫视着房间，直到发现了那个他要找的人。

杰森坐在他最爱的那把椅子里，一条巨大的长沙发，将当初第一次来到瞭望塔的十三岁的杰森衬得十分矮小，但现在看起来却和杰森身量相当，他手里捧着一本书，穿着黑色运动裤和宽松的暗红帽衫。他的头发有点湿，看起来仿佛有人刚刚用手梳理过一样。时间尚早，但杰森很明显已经待在图书馆有一会儿了。他和布鲁斯大概在夜巡后直接就来到了瞭望塔。

凯尔不知道是什么事才会让他们这么急匆匆地赶过来，布鲁斯甚至都没有时间先送杰森回家睡上几个小时，他现在和约翰，巴里，克拉克和其他人一起位于中心室，但其他人并没有显得多么匆忙。如果真要出了什么事，凯尔认为克拉克就不会带着微笑冲他指了指杰森了。

“嘿，”杰森说，拉回了凯尔的注意力。

“嘿，”凯尔说，微笑起来。他踏入屋内，朝着杰森走过去。“我以为你不会来的这么早。”

“我们在夜巡的时候发现了一些东西，B在我们的数据库里找不到匹配。他认为可能是太空来的，”杰森告诉他。“我们来这儿好让他能够和其他人讨论。”

凯尔唔了一声。“我应该去找他吗？”

“你和约翰一起来的对不对？”凯尔点点头。“他会问约翰的。”

“幸好我没有带哈尔一起来，”凯尔说，笑了起来。杰森已经在书里做好了记号，放在一边，当凯尔靠近时，他能够搭着座椅扶手，倾身进入杰森的空间。他问道，“要吻吗？”

“要，”杰森回答。

杰森稍微仰起头，两人的嘴唇贴在一块。

片刻之后，凯尔撤开，“跟我一起去餐厅吗？我们可以在我去看我妈妈之前吃个早餐。”

“我应该在这里等着B回来，”杰森说。

“我上一次见到约翰的时候，他还和克拉克以及其他人在一起呢，”凯尔说。他不介意强势一点，因为杰森的语气并不是十足十地决定了要遵循布鲁斯的命令。不如说，杰森很少专注于遵循布鲁斯的命令。“在他们结束之前，我们有大把时间去吃东西。就算时间不够，我也不认为布鲁斯会反对你去吃早餐。”

“好吧，”杰森说，在当他为了假装遵循布鲁斯的指挥而象征性抗议的时候，他总是很容易被说服。杰森伸出手按在凯尔胸口。“挪挪，我要起来了。”

凯尔偏头再次吻一下杰森的手腕，接着退开。“餐厅应该会有炒蛋和香肠的对吧？一个早餐墨西哥听起来还不错的样子。”


	7. 我注视着你而我心爱煞了眼前景色

凯尔和约翰刚刚从欧阿返回，迈入瞭望塔的主控室，前者愉快并惊讶地看到布鲁斯和其他几个联盟成员一并出现在房间内。

他正准备发短信告诉杰森他已经回到地球了，但他可没料到能够在接下来的两三天里看到杰森。不过，如果布鲁斯就在瞭望塔的话，那么大概率杰森也会在这里。凯尔原本准备在确认塔内一切都好之后就直接前往他母亲的住所，但她也并不知道他回家的确切时间。凯尔大可以和杰森待在塔里，直到后者回到哥谭为止。

凯尔正在琢磨杰森这个时候可能会在那里，图书馆永远是杰森的第一藏匿处选择，但现在不少人都聚集在主控室，那么这就意味着杰森很有可能躲在某个不太可能被打扰的角落，但布鲁斯开口道，“杰森不在这里，凯尔。”

“什么？”凯尔思考的同时跟随着约翰穿过房间，但他没太注意周围。直到现在，他猛地从思绪中回到现实，发现约翰正带着他走向布鲁斯附近。后者正在和荣恩与扎塔娜交谈，接着在两人擦肩而过时，他转向了约翰和凯尔。

“我没有带杰森一起来瞭望塔，”布鲁斯说。他的嘴唇上有一丝微笑，声音里藏着微不可查的笑意。“他明天有考试，所以得留在家学习。”

“噢。”凯尔感觉到有点失望。他知道在没有半点迹象表明杰森就在这里的时候，他已经过于兴奋了。布鲁斯经常会在没有杰森伴随的情况下独自前往瞭望塔，留着那孩子在家多睡一会，或学习别的东西，但凯尔在欧阿的时候太想念杰森。想见到他的心情强烈到难以忽略。“好吧。”

“但你随时可以在周末造访哥谭，”布鲁斯告诉他。“我相信杰森看到你之后就不会那么介怀无法在今晚夜巡了。”

“我正打算问问杰森想不想在周末出去玩，”凯尔承认。“我今天和明天要待在妈妈家，然后看能不能和杰森去做点别的。”

“我很确定你的提议不会被拒绝，”布鲁斯说，笑意愈发明显。他再次开口，声音里包含着某种明显的喜爱之情，“杰森和你待在一起的时候很快乐，凯尔。”

凯尔脸红了。他很高兴听到他能够让杰森快乐，因为他 _想要_ 杰森快乐，但考虑到这句话出自杰森父亲之口，凯尔简直激动到死。

凯尔强忍着窘迫开口，“杰森也让我很快乐。”

“很好。”布鲁斯的微笑变得有些尖锐。“尽量保持让每个人都开心，好吗？”

凯尔没机会再说别的话了，布鲁斯说完就径直走开，回到了他原先进行的对话中。

凯尔对此十分庆幸，因为单只是布鲁斯的笑容变化，以及那句话就足够将锋利的恐惧刺入凯尔的脊柱中。

布鲁斯只是凡人，但他和这个星球上最强大的外星人与异能者并肩战斗。他的表现不仅出色，甚至在某些对练中能够 _打败_ 他们。

布鲁斯只是凡人，但他比克拉克或是戴安娜要令人恐惧一千万倍。

约翰开口了。他没有安慰凯尔，而是说道，“哈尔肯定会生气错过了这一幕。”

 

“住手，”杰森说，将凯尔伸向他带来的小篮子的手打开。篮子里装满了不同种类的小莓果，其中夹杂着几颗大草莓。“这是我的。”

“我买来的，”凯尔争辩。

“你买来给 _我_ 的。所以，这些都是我的，而且如果我不想的话，我就不会分享它们。”

“臭小鬼，”凯尔说，但这句话中包含了过多的喜爱，以至于不像是一句侮辱。

两人正在哥谭内的某处农贸集市中。阿福原计划亲自前往集市为接下来的一周采备物品，但杰森急于离开大宅领略一下已经到来的春天。所以当凯尔带着满腔期待想要看到杰森，却还未计划好要去哪里约会时，杰森立刻提议两人去为阿福采购他需要的东西。阿福一反常态地没有反对，而是写下了一张清单，并开车载着他们前往集市。凯尔偷偷猜测阿福可能只是和杰森一样开心春天来了。唯一比一对青少年男孩更糟糕的事情，就是你得负责处理那对青少年。

“骂人可不好，”杰森说。他伸手摸进篮子里，捏起一颗蓝莓，扔进嘴里。

“拒绝让我吃一颗我自己买的莓果可不好，”凯尔回答。他们购买莓果的摊位正处于集市入口附近。摊位上展示的果子过于鲜嫩欲滴，以至于杰森在看到的那一瞬间甚至已经在流口水了。杰森本能够自己买下它们，阿福在留给杰森采购用资金时，还额外多添加了一些，但凯尔乐于纵容他。这样绕道意味着他们还没有买下任何清单上的东西，所以凯尔没有再等杰森回答，而是问道，“阿福需要买什么？”

“我看看，”杰森说。他舔掉手指上残留的果汁。接着将手指抹在裤子上，拉出了口袋里的购物清单。“呃……芦笋，甜菜，胡萝卜……”

杰森专心地看着清单，凯尔趁机再次伸手去摸篮子。

他的手指摸到一片草莓蒂，飞快地抽了出来。

“耶！”他胜利欢呼。

杰森抬起头，瞥向凯尔。“哦！你这个狡猾的——”

凯尔打断他，赶在杰森能够说话这句话前，倾身贴在他的嘴唇上。他小心翼翼把草莓藏在身后，这样杰森就不能趁机夺回来。他断开这个吻，冲杰森露出灿烂微笑。“多谢给我草莓吃，杰鸟。”

杰森做了个鬼脸。“你好差劲。”

凯尔无视他，只是微笑着咬下一口他偷来的草莓。

 

四月回暖了，但哥谭的糟糕天气依然肆虐直到月底。

凯尔再次返回地球时，他们在瞭望塔碰面。两人计划稍后前往哥谭，但有那么一会儿，两人只是满足地相拥蜷在杰森最爱的图书馆长沙发里。杰森大部分时间都在抱怨哥谭连绵的暴雨，以及被雨水淹没的街道，以及他 _从来_ 没有感觉自己彻底干燥过。凯尔对哥谭的天气并不感兴趣，但他在太空度过了漫长的两个星期。凯尔感到筋疲力尽，精神萎靡，以及来自还未完全痊愈的伤口传来隐隐阵痛。他乐于将脑袋枕在杰森肩头，听着他的男朋友喋喋不休抱怨。

他们抵达哥谭时，杰森口中所抱怨的哥谭天气将两人困在大宅中。两人决意在大宅各处搜刮毯子和枕头，这一行为起初获得了阿福的斥责，但在两人解释过之后，老人只是小小叹息，接着放任他们。他们将韦恩宅变成一个巨大的毯子城堡。他们整晚都待在城堡里，缩在一块儿看老DVD。

接着两人睡着了，凯尔第二天一早醒来时，杰森正挂在他身上，两条腿紧紧缠着他毫无空隙，以至于就算凯尔没有被杰森的体重压住动弹不得，前者也毫无可能挣脱他。虽然目前布鲁斯仍然严格规定他们两人不能睡在同一间屋内，但很明显他和阿福肯定有一人进到城堡里来关掉了笔记本电脑。凯尔不确定这是否意味着他们看到了杰森和凯尔睡在一起并认为没关系，但接着他认为这 _也许_ 意味着大家长多信任了他们一点。

凯尔再次来到哥谭已经是五月份的事情，大雨天终于结束了。

他们想趁着好天气出去玩玩，并决定前往杰森高中附近的篮球场。凯尔比同龄人要稍微强壮一点，因为作为灯侠除了使用戒指之外他们不得不涉身打斗，并且缘于年龄差距，也比杰森要稍微强壮一点，但杰森在作为罗宾活动时会更经常活动身体，并比他更熟悉篮球这项运动。两人的技巧差距很快就体现出来。他们并没有计分，考虑到这只是两个人在对打，但凯尔知道杰森的分数肯定会比他要多出两倍甚至三倍。以至于当杰森抛球时，凯尔已经厌倦再追着球跑了，所以他直接抱住杰森按倒在地上。杰森怒了一会儿，但接着凯尔宣布杰森获胜，并连连亲吻他。杰森的抱怨立刻化为大笑，任由凯尔用啄吻覆盖他的脸颊和鼻尖。他蹬着双腿，告诉凯尔放开他，但在看到杰森的笑意以及他的手指是如何攥在他的胯上时，凯尔猜测也许他并没有那么介意。

接着他们跑去冰饮室。凯尔付掉了大部分账单，因为他更大，并且有除了零花钱之外的正当收入，尤其是他深知杰森有多么介意他的零花钱，但杰森坚持买了冰淇淋。凯尔得到两球枫糖核桃味的，而杰森则是一球绿茶和一球草莓味。接着他们坐在一张小桌前，余下的整个下午都在聊天大笑。

将杰森送回大宅后，凯尔返回LA，他的母亲看了他 一眼，露出了然的温柔微笑。她明白地告诉他，如果这份关系让他这么开心的话，那么他下一次回到地球时，需要将杰森带来家里，好让她能够正式见到并了解他。

凯尔从未想过拒绝。不只是因为他永远不会和他的母亲争吵这种事情，更是因为他想要他的母亲和杰森互相认识。他们都是他生命中重要的存在。他不想让这些存在分离开。

 

“妈，”凯尔推开前门叫道。他一手牵着杰森，引着更年幼些的男孩走进来。他知道这样牵着同样会让杰森冷静下来。自打凯尔第一次告诉杰森他的母亲想见见他时，杰森一直紧张，即便凯尔坚持他没什么好担心，因为她绝对会爱上他。“我回来了。”

“我在厨房里！”他母亲回答。

凯尔紧紧捏了一下杰森的手，试图为他的男朋友稍微提供那么一点点的额外信心，接着走向厨房。

凯尔以为他的母亲在厨房干活，他走进房间唤道，“妈——”接着，当他看清楚屋内时立刻顿住了。

他的母亲站在厨房流理台前，搅拌着一大罐看起来像是柠檬水的东西。这一点并没有什么好奇怪的，考虑到现在正值盛夏。但让凯尔没料到的是房间里不止他母亲一个人。哈尔·乔丹靠在凯尔母亲右侧的台子上，略微倾身靠近她，脸上挂着轻浮的微笑。约翰和盖都坐在餐桌旁。桌面中央有一盘草莓起司蛋糕。

“你们为什么会在这里？”凯尔质问。他甚至没费劲去担心他们突然出现的原因，因为他知道如果出了什么差错的话，他们会直接追到哥谭去找到他。如果，无论什么原因，他们决定在他家里等待他回来以解决什么星际危机的话，哈尔就不会坐在他家的厨房里调戏他母亲了。

盖坐在一把背对着凯尔的椅子上，接着他转过头。脸上带着巨大的，你来咬我啊的微笑，说道。“嘿！你终于回来了！”

“好吧，当你告诉我们，你的母亲要再这周末见见你的小男朋友的时候，”约翰说，他打断了凯尔愈发暴涨想要揍掉盖脸上的微笑的冲动，“我们认为唯一 公平的办法是，我们也来见他。”

“你们见过他，”凯尔说。“我生日那天，你和哈尔带着我们两个出去过了一整个周末的假日！”

“没错，”哈尔说。他慢吞吞地，嘲讽地说下去，“但那个时候他还不是你的男朋友。”

“我究竟能够被允许来到这里吗？”杰森提问。凯尔扭过头，看向杰森，而不是面前发生的这一场可耻偷袭。杰森身上显而易见的紧张，被若有所思的神情取代。“我不知道我是否被允许在没有布鲁斯之情的情况下和哈尔·乔丹接触。”

“嘿，什么意思，”哈尔皱眉抗议。凯尔为此病态地感到愉快，庆幸哈尔不再嘲笑他，或是调戏他的母亲。“他没那么恨我。”

凯尔大笑一声，杰森在他身后闷笑出声。

约翰脸上的微笑变大了。

盖笑得要呛住，“你在开什么玩笑，哈尔？布鲁斯 _恨你入骨。_ ”

“孩子们，这可不太好。”凯尔的母亲说话了，所有人都噤声。她受到了不只是她的儿子，而是所有地球灯侠致以的最高敬意。独自抚养一个孩子需要很大的努力，为此每个人都十分感激她。为此任何人都不会对她有半分不敬，更罔论是在她自己家里。她取出罐子里用来搅拌柠檬水的勺子，放在一旁，转身面向凯尔和杰森。她冲着凯尔小小微笑一下，接着目光落在他身后的杰森身上。“嗨。你一定是杰森。”

“是的，”杰森回答，仿佛之前所有的紧张一瞬间又回到了他的声音里。“很高兴见到你，雷纳夫人。”

“叫我莫拉就好，”她坚持。

“莫拉，”杰森有一点不安。凯尔猜测这可能是来自于阿福稳稳植根于杰森大脑深处的礼貌教养，他对于如此随意地称呼一名年长女士而感到不安。杰森没被牵着的那只手里捧着一小盒饼干，凯尔听到他伸出手。“呃……我带了一点饼干来作为礼物。我的祖父和我在昨晚一起做的。”

“噢，真贴心，”她说。“你和凯尔为什么不坐下呢？我为大家准备了一些柠檬水和起司蛋糕。我们可以边吃边互相了解一下。”

他们走了过去，坐在桌旁，凯尔脸上露出微笑。

他仍然对于被同伴突袭有点愤怒，但他所爱的人齐聚一堂的感觉很好。

 

“呃啊，”杰森呻吟。“我猜你的妈妈会试图杀了我。”

两人坐在屋前门廊的秋千上。他们已经在屋里和凯尔的母亲以及其他灯侠呆了几个小时，但两个小家伙逃出来放松片刻，享受一些独处时间。凯尔坐在秋千一边，杰森横躺着，脑袋枕在凯尔的大腿上。杰森闭着眼，一手搭着小腹。

凯尔用手指梳理着杰森的头发，轻笑起来。“她不会杀了你。她喜欢你。”

“她会，”杰森说。“她在试图养肥我，然后把我烤熟了吃掉，防止我继续靠近你。”

“宝，拜托。你只吃了三块蛋糕。她这么精湛的厨艺不会沦落到去做食人族的。”

“汉尼拔怎么解释。”

凯尔轻扯了扯杰森的头发，足够让杰森有一点痛。杰森睁开一只眼看着凯尔。“别拿我妈和汉尼拔相比。我从来没有拿阿福和汉尼拔相比过。”

“你就算比了我也不会被冒犯到，”杰森说。“因为我很确定布鲁斯总有一天会逼到阿福黑化。”

“ _你_ 才会逼到阿福黑化。”

“我才不会。我是完美的天使。我这辈子从来没有为阿福造成过任何麻烦。”

凯尔只是笑。

杰森轻哼一声，被凯尔的笑声冒犯，但片刻后，他的嘴唇也弯起来。

凯尔的笑声逐渐平息，两人安适地沉默了一会儿。杰森再次闭上眼，凯尔继续抚摸杰森的头发。

片刻后，杰森开口了，他的声音微弱又怀疑，“你真的觉得她喜欢我？”

“她喜欢你，”凯尔确信道。他转而开始轻挠杰森的头皮，知道这样能够安抚他。“她超级喜欢你，说不定这会儿正在密谋怎样从布鲁斯手里夺过你。”

“她肯定没有那么喜欢我，”杰森说。

凯尔想起他们进屋时，他的母亲脸上的表情，想起一开始唠叨着杰森，但最终还是带着喜爱的微笑听他喋喋不休地说话，那是当凯尔开始激动地讲述艺术或是其他她听不懂的话题时的那种微笑。凯尔想起她不断往杰森面前递着更多蛋糕，一如当阿福注意到杰森犹豫着接受更多食物时做的那样。

他没对杰森说这些话。他知道杰森毫无自觉他本人有多么惊人惊叹，或是多么容易能够吸引他人。他 _绝无可能_ 意识到这一点，因为他身边的人不会给他那么长的时间来察觉到这一点。

他只是唔了一声，说，“相信我，她喜欢你的，杰鸟。”

“我希望你是对的，”杰森说。

“为什么你要这么担心？”凯尔问。他也关心布鲁斯对他的看法，但他从未像杰森这样担忧过布鲁斯会不喜欢他。

“她是你的母亲。你爱她，她是你生命中最重要的人。我不想影响其中的任何一点。”

凯尔感动于杰森如此考虑到他和他母亲的关系，他迅速靠近，在杰森唇上吻一下。

他重新直起身，发现杰森已经睁开眼看着他。

“这是为什么？”杰森问。

“没什么。”他再吻一下杰森的额头，接着重新坐直，靠着椅背。“我只是爱你。”

 


End file.
